


Askeladd

by Harebell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Fluff and Angust, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance and Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harebell/pseuds/Harebell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lei è la tua Dea? E il simbolo sulla schiena il suo marchio?”<br/>“Si…” sospirò cercando con le gambe le sue, sfiorando coi piedi freddi i suoi polpacci bollenti “Credo ti abbia imposto la sua benedizione.”<br/>Quel ragazzo non poteva essere un lupo e in particolare proprio quel lupo nero, eppure qualcosa al centro del suo petto, probabilmente i battiti accelerati del suo cuore, gli suggerivano che quella era la verità per quanto assurda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Harebell: la mia prima fic Derek/Stiles e sono felicissima di averla scritta, di poterla condividere con voi. Spero che vi piaccia. Davvero. 
> 
> Avvertimenti: 
> 
>  Ratings : dal verde prato al rosso incendio.  
>  Generi: AU, Azione, Comico, Erotico, Generale, Introspettivo, Mistero, Sentimentale, Slice of Life, Sovrannaturale  
>  Pair: Derek/Stiles  
>  E’ ambientata in Inghilterra all’incirca un secolo e mezzo prima della colonizzazione dell’impero romano. Quindi niente muro di Adriano e Antica Religione Rulez.  
>  In questa fic, Stiles si chiama Gemin. Questo perché nella prima stagione quando il professore di economia se ne esce con ‘non riuscirei nemmeno a pronunciarlo!’ riferendosi al nome completo di Stiles scritto sul foglietto, mi è sembrato di leggere Gemin. Rimane una mia supposizione, ma come nome mi è sembrato più adatto di Stiles per una questione puramente anacronistica.  
>  E possibile che i personaggi risultino OOC dato l’AU.
> 
> Detto questo, BUONA LETTURA.

Askeladd

 

 

 

Un giovane avvolto in un mantello di feltro pesante correva silenzioso e agile sul muschio, i suoi piedi veloci evitavano grosse e nodose radici di alberi che potevano farlo inciampare rovinosamente da un momento all’altro.  
Dopo quindici anni di duro allenamento conosceva quel bosco a memoria, sapeva come muoversi per non sprofondare in una tana di coniglio o non perdersi nel fitto della foresta senza mai più trovare l’uscita.  
Fra qualche giorno, per la precisione il suo diciassettesimo compleanno, sarebbe passato al secondo livello. Da semplice mago indovino a bardo e il suo maestro, il capo druido che l’aveva preso sotto la sua ala protettiva, sarebbe stato molto orgoglioso di lui.  
Per propiziarsi la fortuna, il mattino dell’esame avrebbe compiuto un piccolo rito, probabilmente a Cernunnus, il grande Dio Cervo signore dei boschi.

Correndo seguendo il sentiero, udì dei guaiti strazianti, frenò di colpo rischiando di cadere col sedere a terra. Si guardò intorno in cerca della povera creatura.  
Non riusciva a scorgerla nel fitto della lussureggiante vegetazione. Chiudendo gli occhi si concentrò silenziosamente; se voleva trovare l’animale doveva contare sul suo udito.  
Tra i vari sussurri del bosco, cinguetti e soffiare del vento, finalmente riuscì ad individuarlo e deviò dalla strada che lo avrebbe portato al villaggio dove avrebbe dovuto incontrarsi col maestro.

 

Il verso sofferente dell’animale lo portò a una macchia erbosa riparata fra tre alberi disposti a triangolo. Quando si trovò di fronte un grosso lupo nero con un fianco dilaniato gli sfuggì un singhiozzo. Si copri la bocca con la mano; i lupi erano da sempre il simbolo della Dea e non poteva ignorare la sua sofferenza.   
La creatura giaceva su un fianco, impossibilitata a muoversi dal dolore e dalla perdita cospicua di sangue, ansimava e rantolava. Il corpo era scosso dai tremori dello squarcio, probabilmente causato da un colpo di un’ascia o di una spada.  
Si avvicinò inginocchiandosi davanti a lui per osservare meglio la ferita e solo allora il lupo si accorse della sua presenza; persino i suoi sensi erano debilitati. Tentò di alzare il capo, di ringhiare al giovane umano, sperando di sembrare abbastanza minaccioso per spaventarlo, ma inutilmente. La testa gli ricadde all’indietro, ed era sempre più debole.  
“Hei~ va tutto bene… Lo so, è stupido da dire, ma ti prometto che andrà tutto bene! Ti salverò.” gli disse dolce, quasi sussurrando e gli posò una mano sul fianco, l’altra all’altezza del garrese “La Dea non vorrebbe mai che ignorassi uno dei suoi figli.”  
Il ragazzo recitò un rito di guarigione, pregando Cernunnus, il protettore della foresta e Morrigan, la Dea, di salvare il lupo.  
La ferita era profonda e aveva causato un forte dissanguamento, ma l’animale stava guarendo.   
Gli Dei avevano ascoltato la sua supplica e lo stavano aiutando a sanare la ferita, che velocemente, sotto la pressione delle sue mani, guariva.  
Il lupo guaiva ancora, ma più sommessamente, il battito cardiaco sempre più regolare e forte, il respiro che alzava e abbassava la gabbia toracica con vigore.  
“Guarirai, stai guarendo, lo senti? La forza vitale sta tornando a fluire nel tuo corpo.”  
Sperava solo che la fiera non lo azzannasse subito dopo, ritenendolo istintivamente una minaccia, ma il lupo non comprendeva il linguaggio umano, sapeva solo che la ferita stava guarendo. Si sentiva di nuovo forte e potente, guardò di sbieco il ragazzo umano e sentì in lui qualcosa di bello, come lo splendore e la forza vitale del bosco.  
Il ragazzo restituì lo sguardo e sentì i loro spiriti accarezzarsi, uniti da un legame profondo. Come quello che esisteva fra la Dea Morrigan e i suoi lupi guardiani che traghettavano le anime dei defunti dalla terra al paradiso.  
Il lupo tuttavia non sapeva niente di magia, di Dei e dei loro nomi. Non sapeva nulla di druidi. Però capiva che quell’umano lo stava salvando dalla morte.  
Un umano l’aveva ferito e un altro umano lo aveva salvato.

“Fatto! Ora stai bene lupacchiotto!”  
Il ragazzo gli diede una pacca sul garrese, ringraziando ancora silenziosamente gli Dei.  
Il lupo si alzò di scatto, incespicando e rizzando il pelo, soffiando scoprì i denti per ringhiare. Ululò e poi l’attaccò mordendolo al braccio, ma non troppo forte.  
Il ragazzo guardò ad occhi spalancati la creatura fuggire via, ridacchiò fra sé.  
Osservò il ricordino di ringraziamento lasciatogli. Il morso non era grave, sanguinava appena e il lupo era sano, quindi la ferita non si sarebbe infettata.  
“Guarirà da sola.”  
Mormorò fra sé mentre tornava al sentiero da cui era arrivato, riprese a correre perché in ritardo, ma non gli importava, l’anziano lo avrebbe capito.

 

Arrivò al villaggio nel primo pomeriggio, non era molto stanco pur avendo usato la magia e aveva i soldi necessari per pernottare in una buona locanda, non in una topaia o una stalla, come l’ultima volta che aveva viaggiato.  
Inoltre se si fosse diretto subito al mercato cominciando a predire il futuro a destra e manca, avrebbe ricavato anche un lauto pasto.  
Il suo maestro avrebbe dovuto già esser lì ad aspettarlo, invece non era ad attenderlo dove prestabilito,cioè le porte del paese e nemmeno gironzolava come suo solito nei vicini pressi. Non ne percepiva la presenza.  
Decise che sarebbe stato lui a trovarlo per una volta.  
Alla prima locanda che incrociò per strada, prenotò una stanza, dopo di ché si precipitò alla piazza cittadina, dove subito individuò un possibile pubblico da conquistare e spennare.  
Si sistemò il mantello per dar via allo spettacolo.  
“Hei ragazzi! Si, dico a voi con le mazze da Hurling” chiamò a gran voce, ammiccando a un gruppetto di passaggio “sono un giovane indovino, lasciate che vi predica il futuro!”  
Fù completamente ignorato, ma le sue parole attirarono presto l’attenzione di una graziosa ragazza dai folti capelli rossi e il volto ovale dal sorriso gentile.  
Gli si avvicinò porgendo la mano sinistra.  
“Dimmi indovino, cosa vedi nel mio futuro?”  
Era leggermente ironica, ma la voce tremava lievemente come a nascondere una piccola aspettativa.  
Il ragazzo ignorò la domanda e la mano tesa, non aveva bisogno di interpretare strane linee disegnate sul palmo. Gli bastava guardare negli occhi l’interessato per fare una predizione reale.  
“Metti da parte ogni dubbio, il tuo spasimante ti ama molto, profondamente, vi sposerete e avrete numerosi figli. Consiglio di celebrare le nozze durante un mese estivo.”  
Rispose a bruciapelo.  
“Oh…”   
Mormorò la ragazza, arrossendo dalla sorpresa, non immaginava una risposta così precisa, si voltò a guardare un bel ragazzo biondo, il quale sorrise di rimando.  
Si avvicinò un altro ragazzo chiedendogli cosa gli sarebbe successo nell’immediato futuro .  
“Stai attento ai cani, oggi potrebbero morderti!”  
“Sarò morso da una cane?”  
Chiese esterrefatto e l’indovino annuì.  
“Certamente!”  
Rispose seriamente e presto tutti i ragazzi della combriccola si avvicinarono per fargli delle domande e la folla, attirata dagli schiamazzi, si accorse finalmente della presenza del giovane. Incominciarono a ricoprirlo di domande, a cui rispondeva a raffica, sentenziando risposte così veloci da lasciarlo spesso senza fiato.  
Tra le braccia, poco a poco, si trovò a reggere qualche moneta, un gallo spennato e due conigli scoiati. Si era guadagnato la cena.

 

Poco prima del calar del sole tornò alla locanda, dove pagò l’oste affinché gli cucinasse uno dei due conigli e seccasse le altre carni, affinché potesse conservarle per il prossimo viaggio.  
Una cameriera gli servì il pasto in camera, dove consumò per evitare spiacevoli incontri con altri avventori; anni addietro, non aveva nemmeno nove anni, era rimasto coinvolto in uno spiacevole incidente e seppur adesso sapesse difendersi, preferiva evitare di mischiarsi a quella massa di ubriaconi sempre desiderosi di toccare lascivamente la prima cosa che gli capitasse fra le mani, fosse un ragazzino o la loro stessa madre.  
Era stato salvato dal maestro allora e non voleva contare per una seconda volta sulla fortuna.  
Osservò il cielo da una piccola finestra che dava verso il tempio della Dama del greto, lo spirito custode del villaggio.  
Ormai notte fonda, spense con un secchio d’acqua il fuoco che scoppiettava nel braciere e si coricò vestito nel letto di paglia, usando il mantello come coperta.  
Ringraziò gli Dei, in particolare Morrigan e Cernunnus, a lui tanto cari e pensò nuovamente al lupo nero salvato nel bosco quella mattina.  
Capitava sovente che nelle campagne si praticasse la caccia indiscriminata ai lupi, a volte perché un inverno particolarmente rigido spingeva gli animali ad avvicinarsi ai villaggi in cerca di cibo, finendo così per attaccare gli esseri umani. In primavera invece capitava che i lupi attaccavano i greggi e i bambini incustoditi.  
Erano cacciati inoltre per la bellezza della loro pelli.  
Pregò ancora Morrigan di proteggere i suoi figli e tentò di addormentarsi serenamente.

 

 

Il mattino dopo si svegliò di soprassalto, trovando il proprio maestro fissarlo in piedi accanto al letto.  
“Gemin~ Quante volte devo dirtelo!” lo rimproverò il vecchio pungolandolo con la punta del bastone sulla pancia “Devi dormire con gli occhi aperti!”  
“… Non ci riesco.” si scusò “E’ più forte di me, non c’è la faccio.”  
“Allora impara!”  
Il ragazzo si massaggiò il ventre offeso, si alzò pronto a seguire il maestro druido a Carnutes e una volta giunti, gli avrebbe rivelato il suo intento di diventare bardo.  
Una volta accertato di avere ancora tutte le sue monete e aver messo al riparo la carne secca, il giovane allievo e l’anziano maestro ripresero il loro viaggio.

 

 

Il grande lupo nero sonnecchiava in una tana provvisoria, sottratta a dei conigli che ora riposavano nella sua pancia. Il suo vecchio covo era stato bruciato da un gruppo di cacciatori; nonostante il dormiveglia i suoi muscoli erano tesi e il fiuto vigile.  
Sentiva ancora su di sé l’odore del giovane umano che lo aveva guarito e aveva provato a scacciarlo via leccandosi, ma senza risultati. Odorava di sorbo e biancospino.   
E ricordava vividamente la sensazione di calore che aveva sprigionato dalle sue mani, non dissimile dal sole o della calda pelliccia di sua madre.  
In un primo momento aveva pensato che volesse ucciderlo, perché sentiva un leggero odore di ferro, ma contrariamente a ogni aspettativa lo aveva salvato.  
Il lupo sapeva solo che era ancora vivo e che quel ragazzo era caldo come il sole.  
Il vento portò al suo naso l’odore nauseabondo dei cacciatori, puzzavano di carne bruciata e strozzalupo e non erano nemmeno molto distanti. Massimo due giorni davanti a loro, ma non poteva più rimanere lì. Doveva scappare, nonostante il desiderio predominante di trucidarli squarciandogli la gola, ma non poteva farcela da solo, senza il branco.  
Decise di correre verso ovest e attraversando un crocevia che costeggiava un nocciolo riconobbe la scia di un profumo famigliare.   
Quello dell’umano che lo aveva salvato.

 

 

Il villaggio di Carnutes era pieno di vita, prosperoso e circondato da boschi di pini, querce e tassi, dove il vischio, il sorbo e altre erbe magiche, crescevano selvatiche e in abbondanza.  
I paesani, molti dei quali druidi, bardi e indovini, al loro ingresso si voltarono a salutare il sacerdote della religione druidica con grande rispetto, ignorando però il ragazzo che lo accompagnava. Molti erano tuttavia ben lungi dal sapere che l’uomo aveva scelto lui come successore.  
Molte donne si fermarono coi i loro bambini malaticci per chiedere al saggio di preparare per loro degli ungenti efficaci, e delle scorte di questi; intanto Gemin pensò al tempo trascorso per arrivare fin lì, una settimana e mezza di cavalcata, dormendo di notte all’addiaccio.  
La prima cosa di cui sentiva il bisogno era buttarsi su di un comodo pagliericcio per poter finalmente chiudere occhio senza doversi preoccupare del fuoco. Poi voleva mangiare finalmente qualcosa di buono, che non somigliasse a topi o scoiattoli, che per quanto, secondo il vecchio, erano sani e nutrienti, gli avevano rivoltato lo stomaco negli ultimi due giorni. Aveva bisogno di stufati, petti di pollo freschi e frutta in abbondanza, non bacche e radici raccolte al momento nel bosco e consumate di fretta perché poteva comparire chissà quale fantomatico brigante.  
Mentre camminavano, a fatica per strada, per raggiungere un’osteria, un terribile latrato risuonò nell’aria e d’istinto Gemin scattò correndo nella direzione di quelle urla.  
A nulla valsero le grida contrariate dell’anziano per fermarlo e il ragazzo, per quanto gli sembrasse impossibile e incredibile allo stesso tempo, aveva paura che fosse ancora quell’esemplare nero a gridare il suo aiuto perché di nuovo in pericolo.  
Ma anche se così non fosse stato, la caccia nei pressi di quel villaggio era vietata e quindi doveva fermarli a qualsiasi costo.  
Arrivato sul luogo del misfatto gli si presentò dinanzi agli occhi uno spettacolo atroce: alcuni cacciatori si erano disposti a semicerchio intorno a una buca scavata nel terreno e puntavano archi e balestre a qualcosa intrappolato sul fondo.  
“Per Cernunnuns fermatevi subito!”  
Gridò infuriato, arrabbiato come mai e senza alcun preavviso, colpì uno di loro con un pugnale che teneva nascosto in una tasca nascosta del mantello.  
Gli affondò l’arma nel fianco, mentre portava un falcetto alla sua gola.  
“Lascialo subito andare moccioso!”  
Gli gridò di rimando uno di loro, ma il giovane lo ignorò disgustato, sentiva il sangue dell’uomo colare dalla ferita impregnando le vesti e l’aria.  
“Lascialo subito andare! Tu non sai con cosa hai a che fare!”  
“Non credo proprio che lo lascerò andare!” lo affrontò ancora, il battito impazzito del proprio cuore, aveva paura, ma era suo compito come futuro sacerdote affrontare anche questo genere d’imprevisti “E’ vietata la caccia in questo bosco sacro e voi state infrangendo la legge dei druidi! State offendendo gli Dei!!!”  
“Taci moccioso! Lascia andare mio fratello… Prima che ti cavi un occhio! ”  
Minaccio iracondo un uomo tenendolo sotto tiro con la balestra, sputacchiando saliva.  
Se il ragazzo voleva salvare il lupo doveva essere spietato come i druidi sacerdoti che seguivano in campo di guerra il proprio re, ferendo e trucidando più avversari possibili. Peccato che odiasse combattere e gli facesse senso la visione del sangue.  
Si diede mentalmente dello stupido, ma deglutì trovando la forza di affondare la lama del falcetto nella carne dell’uomo, poco più sopra della giugulare.  
“La prossima volta non sbaglierò apposta!”  
Gridò ancora, riuscendo finalmente a intimorirli e fù allora che arrivarono alcuni abitanti del villaggio, che insieme fecero disperdere i cacciatori, tutti tranne il prigioniero di Gemin.  
Affidato il prigioniero ad alcuni uomini e riposte le armi si fiondò a guardare nella buca.  
Vi trovò un ragazzo moro poco più grande di lui, nudo e sanguinante da un braccio in cui erano conficcate tre frecce.  
Gemin fù quasi sicuro di sentirlo ringhiare contro di lui, ma si chiese che fine potesse aver fatto il lupo che aveva sentito ululare disperatamente. Forse era già morto e non aveva fatto in tempo ad arrivare. Il ragazzo nella buca forse aveva tentato di fermarli e loro lo avevano sodomizzato, oppure lo avevano assalito per derubarlo o chissà cosa.  
Quei cacciatori erano solo dei pazzi senza cuore verso la natura.  
“Aiutami ad uscire!”  
Gli gridò alzando il braccio sano verso di lui, impaziente di uscire e il viso imbronciato.  
“Ah~ Si! Subito, eccomi!”   
Si chinò in avanti facendo leva sulle ginocchia, sporgendosi lo aiutò ad issarsi e a risalire la parete cedevole; per fortuna il ragazzo nella buca era davvero agile.  
“Che brutte ferite!” borbottò guardando le condizioni in cui versava “Dobbiamo portarti subito al villaggio~ Come ti chiami a proposito? Io sono Gemin!”  
Il ragazzo ferito aggrottò le sopracciglia, sconcertato da quella parlantina veloce e fluente. Ignorandolo tentò di sbarazzarsi delle frecce conficcate nell’arto strappandole via dalla carne con ferocia.  
“No fermati! Che stai facendo? Ti devi far vedere da un medico, così ti metterà a posto la spalla.” gli disse fermandolo in tempo “Rimuoverà le schegge di legno e se deve, anche quelle di metallo.”  
“Puoi guarirmi tu, con la magia.”  
Gemin sgranò gli occhi dalla sorpresa, chiedendosi come quel ragazzo potesse saperlo; forse dal fondo della buca lo aveva visto impugnare il falcetto e lo aveva identificato come druido qualificato.  
“…Vorrei, ma non posso.” abbassò il tono di voce affinché potesse sentirlo solo lui “Ti spiego più tardi perché, va bene?”  
Il ragazzo appena uscito dalla buca annuì mentre seguiva nella grande tana degli uomini colui di cui si stava fidando per la terza volta.

Strada facendo Gemin porse il suo mantello all’altro, così da potersi coprire.  
“E’ incredibile!”  
“Che cosa?”  
“Ho visto uomini grandi e grossi stravolti dal dolore per una sola freccia conficcata sotto carne, tu invece non stai emettendo un singolo lamento! E’ incredibile!”  
Il lupo non rispose, ignorandolo, ma tuttavia compiaciuto del complimento.  
“Scommetto inoltre che hai freddo; mentre il medico ti visiterà provvederò a trovarti qualcosa da mettere, ok? Al villaggio siamo gli unici quasi coetanei, lo sai? Presumo di no...”  
Gemin aveva cominciato a parlare del più e del meno, non lo faceva apposta a impostare dei monologhi, semplicemente se l’interlocutore lo lasciava fare andava avanti a lingua sciolta.  
“Non stai mai zitto?”  
Chiese il lupo cominciando a spazientirsi.  
“…Ecco, guarda, quella è la catapecchia del medico!” continuò senza minimamente accorgersi della domanda impertinente direttagli “A proposito come ti chiami? Ancora non me l’hai detto! Ah si, vado a procurarti dei vestiti per dopo~”  
Fece per scappare in via in direzione della bottega più vicina quando il lupo lo afferrò per un polso, stringendoglielo un poco.  
“Mi chiamo Derek.” Gemin annuì “Tu parli davvero molto.”  
Osservò assottigliando gli occhi e Gemin per un secondo gli sembrò che le iridi si riducessero a due lame verticali.  
“Si io parlo molto, tantissimo a dir la verità, la cosa ti può dar fastidio?”  
Chiese scherzoso, ma Derek sembrò soppesare la risposta e alla fine si limitò ad annuire.  
“Oh… Ok~ Vado a prenderti dei vestiti…”  
Mormorò liberandosi dalla sua presa ferrea, massaggiando il polso dolorante mentre si incamminava di nuovo verso la bottega.

 

Il medico del paese, un mago indovino di primo livello ovviamente, non si era trovato di fronte paziente più strano.  
Guardava con curiosità mal celata ogni cosa, dalle sedie alle brocche per l’acqua.  
“Figliolo siediti pure su questo sgabello.”  
Tentò di metterlo a suo agio, ma il dottore pensava che ci fosse qualcosa di strano in quel ragazzo, tuttavia suppose solo che fosse solo confuso inseguito a una brutta botta alla testa e si preoccupò per primissima cosa delle frecce.  
“Ti chiami Derek, giusto? Ora estrarrò queste” indicò i dardi “Potrebbe farti male, quindi se hai bisogno di urlare non trattenerti, va bene?”  
Il ragazzo lo guardò di sbieco, alzando un sopracciglio come se avesse ascoltato una grande eresia e il medico messo in soggezione, tossicchiò e poi cominciò a preoccuparsi del paziente.  
Spezzò l’asta di legno e poi con un coltello incise la carne per estrarre la cuspide, Derek non emise un grido di dolore quando estrasse dal suo corpo le tre frecce, ma lo sentì soffocare solo quello che sembrava un ringhiò trattenuto a denti stretti.  
Tamponò veloce la fuoriuscita di sangue per ricucirlo con ago e filo, e persino allora il ragazzo lo guardò stupito, come affascinato dal metodo per rimettere insieme i lembi di carne. Sembrava non avesse mai visto un’operazione del genere, ma il medico attribuì il tutto a una fantomatica botta in testa o lo shock di esser stato cacciato come fosse una bestia feroce.  
Ma la regina delle stranezze fù l’arrivo di Gemin con dei vestiti nuovi tenuti stretti fra le braccia.  
“Avete finito?” chiese dopo esser entrato, chiudendosi la porticciola di legno alle spalle “Ti ho portato degli abiti nuovi Derek! Penso che ti staranno bene, li ho scelti io! Spero ti piaceranno!”  
il ragazzo aveva ripreso a parlare a vanvera, accavallando frasi su frasi e il lupo con cautela si alzò dallo sgabello per andargli incontro e prendergli i vestiti che cominciavano a penzolare distrattamente.  
Non sapeva come doveva vestirsi, ma alla fine per intuito riuscì a indossare le braghe e la camisa correttamente, Gemin lo aiutò coi nodi notando che fosse in difficoltà.  
“Fatto~!” esclamò contento mentre lo aiutava ad allacciare la spilla sul mantello “Probabilmente sei confuso per la caduta nella trappola piazzata da quei bastardi…”  
Darek osservò le sue mani muoversi frenetiche sulla stoffa per lisciarla.  
“Se mai dovessi ritrovarmeli di fronte non la passeranno ancora una volta liscia! Te lo giuro!”  
Gli promise stringendo i pugni contro il suo petto.  
“Scusate ragazzi, ma mi aspettano altri pazienti e queste cose fareste meglio farle in posti più appartati, tipo una camera di una locanda o la riva di un fiume se siete in vena di romanticherie.”  
“Si, certamente…”  
Mormorò Gemin rosso in volto, ma con voce ferma. Gli adulti erano sempre soliti fare questo genere di battute quando vedevano due ragazzi un po’ più amici e intimi del solito.  
“…Dai andiamocene Derek” attaccò di nuovo a parlare come un fiume in piena mentre mettevano piede fuori dalla casa del dottore “A proposito Derek di dove sei? Non mi sembra di averti mai visto a Carnutes, sei di un paese vicino? Quanto dista?”  
“Il mio paese è bruciato qualche giorno fa per colpa di quei cacciatori, stavo scappando da loro per mettermi in salvo e sono arrivato fin qui. Il resto lo sai.”  
Rispose conciso e mentendo su alcuni piccoli particolari, tipo sul fatto che fosse un lupo e improvvisamente si era ritrovato essere umano e che ha bruciare non era stato un paese, ma il suo branco. E che fosse arrivato fin lì seguendo il suo odore.  
“… Mi spiace.”  
Gli disse semplicemente Gemin, gli occhi un poco lucidi e Derek si chinò appena su di lui per leccargli il volto.  
“Non piangere!”  
Suonò come un ordine unito a un ringhio basso e roco, piuttosto che a una richiesta gentile, Gemin si pietrificò seduta stante. Nessun ragazzo gli aveva mai leccato il viso per consolarlo e soprattutto pensava di dover essere lui a consolare Derek per la perdita di tutta la sua famiglia. Gli aveva appena rivelato che tutto il suo villaggio era bruciato perché quei bastardi avevano appiccato un incendio.  
Gemin gli poggiò le mani sulle spalle, Derek era poco più alto di lui e dovette alzare il viso per guardarlo negli occhi.  
“Se non hai un posto dove tornare, puoi rimanere con me.” il lupo nonostante l’aspetto umano aveva conservato i sensi animali e poteva sentire come lui fosse preoccupato, ma felice al tempo stesso ti poterlo aiutare “Sai… Anche io ho perso la mia famiglia. Molti anni fa, so cosa significa rimanere soli… Fintanto che non decidi cosa fare, da questo momento in avanti possiamo abitare insieme qua al villaggio!”  
Derek avvertì il cuore del ragazzo accelerare bruscamente durante tutto il discorso e gli allontanò le mani. Ma gli rivolse un piccolo sorriso e Gemin gli diede una pacca vigorosa sulla spalla.  
“Perfetto, andiamo, ti mostrerò la mia magnifica e superba tana!”

 

 

Darek memorizzò presto la planimetria della casa, una stanza era per consumare il cibo tutti insieme, una camera era del druido anziano che al momento era inutilizzata e l’altra la camera di Gemin. Quest’ultimo invece aveva capito che Derek non doveva mai aver aiutato sua madre con le faccende domestiche, probabilmente per la sua goffaggine, perciò lo aveva confinato a una sedia, impedendogli così di fare qualche nuovo disastro come rompere pentole di terracotta e bicchieri.  
Non era stato nemmeno in grado di spazzare per terra con una scopa!  
“Non preoccuparti Derek è normale che alcuni uomini non siano portati per le faccende domestiche… Non mettermi il muso! Non è colpa mia se hai provato a pulire i piatti leccandoli!”  
Gli disse questi mentre lavava in un catino di legno le stoviglie.  
“Sono bravo a cacciare, forse potrei procurarmi il pranzo e la cena nei prossimi giorni. Così farei la mia parte.”  
Gemin soppesò la proposta, immagino Derek catturare polli e conigli direttamente con la bocca.  
“Per me va bene, ma non puoi farlo in questo bosco perché è vietato, dovresti spingerti a nord, fino a superare una quercia col tronco ritorto. Lì potrai cacciare senza infrangere le leggi della comunità.”  
“Ok.”  
“Magari ti accompagno, così ti mostro la strada. Non è complicata, si và sempre dritti e poi si svolta al megalito di pietra scura e ~”  
Derek non rispose ignorando i suoi monologhi solitari, ma l’idea di uscire a caccia col ragazzo lo allettava molto, si chiese se avesse dovuto imparare a usare un’arma umana o le trappole che erano solite usare i cacciatori per stanare le prede. Gli sarebbe piaciuto imparare a usare la lancia.

 

La serata lentamente volse al termine, l’anziano druido quella sera non sarebbe tornato presto: doveva presiedere come massima autorità a una riunione molto importante per la comunità insieme a tutti gli altri membri del sacerdozio.  
Gemin aveva deciso che per quella notte avrebbero condiviso la camera e il letto, l’indomani tuttavia gliene avrebbe procurato uno.  
Arrossì leggermente alla disinvoltura con cui Derek si spogliò e si sdraiò sul comodo pagliericcio dandogli le spalle. Era la prima volta che ospitava qualcuno nel suo letto, anche se solo per termini amichevoli.  
Ma eliminate le remore dell’imbarazzo e i vestiti, quando si sdraiò accanto a lui notò per la prima volta sulla sua schiena muscolosa il tatuaggio della triskele. Lo accarezzò con le punta delle dita e Derek trasalì a quel contatto, irrigidendosi, il ragazzo umano aveva una temperatura corporea bassa in confronto alla sua.  
Ritirò la mano come scottato, gli diede la schiena, ma cercò la sua, così da essere pelle contro pelle.  
“Conosci il significato del tatuaggio?”   
Chiese mordendosi l’interno di una guancia, avvertendo il suo calore diffondersi anche attraverso lui.  
“… Io so solo che quando sono caduto nella buca una donna con tre volti mi ha accarezzato la schiena.”  
Gemin trattenne il respiro, tremò un poco, incredulo.  
“Credo mi abbia salvato. Mi ha chiamato ‘mia amata creatura’, ed è stato come se mia madre mi tenesse di nuovo fra le sue zampe.”  
Gemin si morse un labbro.  
“Lei è la tua Dea? E il simbolo sulla schiena il suo marchio?”  
“Si…” sospirò cercando con le gambe le sue, sfiorando coi piedi freddi i suoi polpacci bollenti “Credo ti abbia imposto la sua benedizione.”  
Quel ragazzo non poteva essere un lupo e in particolare proprio quel lupo nero, eppure qualcosa al centro del suo petto, probabilmente i battiti accelerati del suo cuore, gli suggerivano che quella era la verità, per quanto assurda.   
Desiderava con tutto se stesso fosse quel lupo nero e coprì entrambi con una pesante coperta di lana.  
Calò il silenzio anche se riempito dai loro respiri.  
“Perché non usi la magia davanti agli altri? Non me l’hai più spiegato.”  
Gli chiese Derek a bruciapelo.  
“Possono usare la magia solo i sacerdoti di alto livello, cioè i druidi. Alcuni di loro non mi vedono di buon occhio e chissà cosa potrebbero complottare se sapessero che sono già in grado di usare la magia elementale.”  
Il lupo non sapeva nulla di complotti e magia.  
“La magia elementale consiste nel saper entrare in contatto con gli spiriti dell’aria, dell’acqua, del fuoco e della terra.”  
“… Sai anche guarire da feriti mortali.”  
Gemin strinse forte le mani a pugno, il battito cardiaco di nuovo veloce.  
“Non è esatto, io ho pregato la Dea affinché salvasse quel lupo nero…”  
Si era trattenuto da dire ‘ho pregato la Dea affinché TI salvasse’ .  
“…Lei mi ha aiutato. Noi esseri umani siamo un tramite per mezzo cui possono intervenire.”  
“Perché l’hai salvato invece di aiutarlo a morire... Molti lo avrebbero fatto.”  
“Perché non avrei dovuto farlo?” sospirò profondamente Gemin “Se avessi trovato un lupo morente per intossicazione da veleno o di morte naturale, non avrei fatto nulla perché era solo il culmine del suo ciclo vitale. Quel lupo aveva una ferita purulenta causata da un uomo. Non era giusto, non c’era un equilibrio naturale e so, di non averlo ripristinato.”  
“… Capito.”  
Mormorò Derek, deluso da quella risposta senza capire il perché.  
“Non era giusto e ho fatto di testa mia. So che non dovevo salvarlo.”   
Singhiozzò amareggiato, anche lui sarebbe dovuto morire da giovane per colpa di una carestia che aveva colpito il villaggio natale, ma il suo maestro l’aveva salvato passando per caso dai pressi del villaggio. Aveva sentito ‘per caso’ i suoi vagiti e lui ‘per caso’ aveva sentito l’ ululato di quel lupo.   
“Ma sono contento di averlo salvato. Sentivo di doverlo salvare.”  
Sorrise al buio e chissà come sapeva che anche Derek sorrideva.

 

 

Il mattino dopo Derek si svegliò per primo sotto lo sguardo preoccupato dell’anziano druido che li osservava dallo stipite della porta.  
Il vecchio cercò di metterlo sotto pressione con quegli occhi indagatori, probabilmente era riuscito a scorgere la sua vera natura e ora era davvero preoccupato.  
Derek lo ignorò per posare gli occhi sul ragazzo, era profondamente addormentato in una posizione divertente; le braccia rannicchiate sotto al petto, strette in una morsa tale da bloccare la circolazione e le gambe erano divaricate.  
La coperta era caduta per terra scoprendo entrambi, ma lui non pativa particolarmente il freddo al contrario di Gemin e lo attirò a se, stringendolo in un abbraccio protettivo.  
Ringhiò sommessamente al vecchio, intimandogli di andarsene, cosa che fece anche se contrariato e guardingo.  
Presto il ragazzo fra le sue braccia tornò a una temperatura corporea normale e avvertì i loro sessi farsi turgidi per il contatto fisico forzato.  
Il lupo tuttavia era abituato a sopprimere il desiderio e iniziò a fissare il soffitto continuando a stringere forte a se Gemin, che respirava tranquillo contro il suo petto, rilassando le braccia addormentate.   
Nel suo cuore vi era ancora rabbia verso i cacciatori e poi c’era questo calore, forte quasi quanto la rabbia.  
Aveva ancora sognato la Dea, gli aveva detto di chiamarsi Morrigan e di averlo salvato perché tanto caro al suo apostolo. Gli aveva spiegato che i lupi erano il suo simbolo per antonomasia e l’animale perfetto per un druido.  
La Dea dai tre volti gli sorrideva pacifica inondata di luce nelle sue vesti purpuree e gli disse che se lo desiderava poteva rimanere come compagno fedele al fianco del suo sacerdote.  
Gemin profumava di biancospino e sorbo.  
Lo strinse ancor più forte a se, accarezzandogli la base della schiena, le spalle e i capelli.

“…Uh~ Ciao Derek.”  
Mormorò Gemin aprendo un poco gli occhi, un po’ sorpreso e vagamente preoccupato per quanto stava succedendo. Aveva avuto un lungo dormiveglia.  
“Dormito bene?” chiese per cortesia “Il letto è scomodo, oggi te ne procuriamo uno per te.”  
Gemin si districò dall’abbraccio stiracchiandosi le braccia.  
“Non c’è bisogno di un altro letto e si, ho dormito benissimo.”  
Rispose dandogli un morso leggero alla guancia,  
“Grazie…” mormorò arrossendo per il gesto, accorgendosi inoltre del membro duro “Stavo morendo di freddo!Dai alziamoci e andiamo a fare colazione… Ho una fame da lupo, mangerei tonnellate di salmoni!”  
Riprese a parlare a ruota libera fin dal primo mattino per togliersi dall’imbarazzo.  
Derek alzò un sopracciglio alla battuta, ma sorrise scuotendo la testa, ma si alzò per stiracchiarsi i muscoli e tentò di rivestirsi da solo e come il giorno precedente Gemin lo aiutò coi nodi del lacci e gli prestò una delle sue camise vecchie.  
“Facciamo cambiare l’aria…”  
Mormorò il ragazzo aprendo una finestra per far entrare il vento gelido del primo mattino. Sistemò il pagliericcio alla buona, Derek fiutò odore di cibo proveniente senza dubbio dalle case dei vicini.  
Gemin una volta pronto si sbrigò a recuperare un vecchio arco con delle frecce e il pugnale dal mantello.  
Preparò la colazione per tutti e tre, focacce col miele e latte, poi il pranzo per il vecchio e qualcosa per se e Derek da portare dietro durante la caccia.  
Il maestro lo fissò per tutto il tempo dall’alto della sua sedia a dondolo corrucciando le folte sopracciglia bianche e spioventi.  
“Derek per favore, esci fuori, voglio parlare in privato col mio stolto allievo.”  
Il lupo si trattenne dal digrignare i denti, ma si alzò dal tavolo per andare fuori all’aperto per cambiare aria.  
Fuori dalla loro vista moriva dalla voglia di dare un calcio a qualcosa, tipo un sasso o il secchio inutilizzato di un pozzo. Riusciva a sentirli parlare.

“Gemin io davvero non posso credere che tu non ti sia accorto di cosa sia quel ragazzo.”  
Lo rimproverò il maestro stringendo le mani sul bastone nodoso.  
“…Credo di averlo intuito fin da ieri.”  
Ammise finalmente, più a se stesso che al vecchio.  
“Allora perché hai invitato un lupo fra gli umani! Dovresti cercare la sua vera pelle, bruciarla e costringerlo a rivelare il suo vero aspetto!”  
“Non è un licantropo e non intendo fargli del male.”  
“Allora cos’è? Un abominio, ecco cosa!”  
Gemin scosse la testa a quelle parole crudeli e rabbiose, dette dall’alto di un trono d’ignoranza.  
“Morrigan l’ha salvato per ben due volte guidando i suoi passi da me! Quel lupo è mio!!! E intendo proteggerlo. Dai cacciatori e da te. Se necessario da qualsiasi cosa vorrà ferirlo.”  
“Ma-”  
“Niente ma, maestro…”  
Afferrò di corsa la sacca dove aveva riposto i loro pranzi e poco prima di uscire chiudendosi la porta alle spalle con un tonfo, rivolse un ultimo sguardo al maestro.  
“Intendo diventare bardo.”  
La porta sbatté più violentemente del dovuto e una volta uscito all’aria fresca del mattino rise nervoso. Derek lo aveva aspettato appoggiato al muretto che delimitava il vecchio pozzo.  
I loro sguardi si incrociarono e Gemin sapeva che l’altro aveva sentito tutto; non c’era bisogno di aggiungere altro, oltre la riconoscenza che scorgevano l’uno negli occhi dell’altro.  
“Andiamo dal fattore in fondo alla strada, ci faremo prestare un cavallo.”  
“Non ho mai cavalcato.”  
“Ti insegnerò io, ti piacerà sicuramente! Scommetto che sei eccitatissimo!”

 

 

“Derek bloccalo a sinistra!”  
Il ragazzo scartò svoltando dietro un albero e tagliò la strada al cinghiale, che spaventato a morte da quell’umano che traboccava l’aura di lupo, era sull’orlo di un attacco cardiaco.  
Gemin scagliò una freccia mirando alla schiena dell’animale.  
‘O vento leggero che sali dalle montagne, guida questa freccia silenziosa e letale!’  
Aveva da sempre una scarsa mira, soprattutto a cavallo e recitava incantesimi per perfezionare la traiettoria dei suoi dardi, risultando efficace nella caccia.   
Derek lo aveva preso in giro, ma non osava lamentarsi dell’incredibile quantità di gallinelle d’acqua che era riuscito a centrare e adesso insieme stavano per catturare la preda più ambita.   
Quella sera avrebbero cenato come re.  
Gemin scagliò un’altra freccia, mancandolo e vide Derek ferire il cinghiale di striscio con gli artigli, finalmente l’animale rallentò l’andatura e scagliò l’ultima freccia della faretra.  
Sceso dal cavallo constatò che l’animale era esanime, si chinò su di lui e sussurrò una preghiera di rito al suo orecchio.  
Lo sgozzò ponendo fine al suo dolore.  
“A cosa gli serve una preghiera?”  
“Serve più che altro a me e agli Dei, ho cacciato per sostentamento e non per divertimento, per il gusto della caccia. Anche se ammettiamolo, ci siamo divertiti.”  
“Non mi diverte uccidere. Però si. Ci stiamo divertendo.”  
Gemin gli sorrise, ripulendo la lama dal sangue.  
“Da quella parte c’è un fiume, possiamo pulire le carcasse… Possiamo farci anche il bagno per toglierci di dosso l’odore di sudore e morte.”  
Indicò Derek e si incamminò standogli parecchi passi avanti; Gemin lo seguì lungo per un sentiero tortuoso nascosto nell’erba alta e disseminato di sassi appuntiti e piante d’ortica che gli graffiavano le caviglie.  
“Ma dov’è il fiume? Sei sicuro che~”  
Stava per obiettare, ma si morse la lingua rapito dalla bellezza del corso d’acqua sotto la luce scintillante del sole, i mazzi di campanule e gli argini formati da ciottoli candidi e lisci.  
Derek si spogliò immediatamente della maglia per lavarla nell’acqua; l’appese a un ramo per farla asciugare dal vento.  
Gemin l’osservo rapito per un attimo prima di prendere il suo pugnale e cominciare ad eviscerare le gallinelle d’acqua e il cinghiale.  
Derek che si era seduto sui talloni a qualche passo da lui e l’osservò curioso, guardando affascinato le sue mani lavorare veloci per incidere, tagliare le carni e strappare le budella.  
Quand’ebbero finito Gemin lasciò che la corrente portasse via il sangue e le viscere, si pulì le mani e improvvisamente una spinta alle spalle lo fece cadere nell’acqua del greto.  
Riemerse dopo qualche secondo afferrando il lupo che rideva sguaiatamente e insegnò Derek a nuotare facendo il morto a galla.

Il lupo si divertì come non mai e tra uno gioco e l’altro, uno schizzo d’acqua e un incantesimo dell’indovino per alzare il vento scompigliando loro capelli, Derek abbracciò stretto a se il giovane umano di schiena.  
Gli morse piano il collo stringendolo forte all’altezza del petto.   
“Io sarò il tuo lupo.”  
Sussurrò al suo orecchio sommessamente, il cuore che batteva tumultuoso, la voce roca.  
Gemin posò le mani sulle sue.   
“Sii per sempre il mio lupo.”  
Rimasero così per un po’, respirando a pieni polmoni, cercando di catturare il profumo dell’altro. Di godersi il più a lungo possibile la pace del momento.

 

 

I giorni si susseguirono piano, non dissimili l’uno dall’altro, Derek imparava poco alla volta  
la vita del villaggio e assistette incantato al passaggio di grado di Gemin da mago indovino a Bardo.  
Il ragazzo gli aveva spiegato che la nomina gli avrebbe concesso il privilegio di viaggiare da una contea all’altra narrando di città in città le gesta di eroi e cavalieri, ma questo passaggio intermedio a dir la verità l’aveva accettato solo per poter accedere al terzo e ultimo passo;  
Diventare Druido a tutti gli effetti.   
Quella sera Derek aveva cucinato un salmone con le sue mani. Sperava che Gemin apprezzasse il gesto, si era persino scottato col fuoco.  
“Grazie, sembra buonissimo!”   
Inghiottì un pezzo di carne e per poco non si soffocò con una lisca, tracannò dell’acqua e sputacchiò sul tavolo.  
“…”  
“Non hai tolto le lische!!!”  
Tentò di obiettare.  
“Mangialo tutto!”  
Digrignò i denti scontroso.  
“Hei, guarda che è buonissimo! Solo che in teoria bisogna togliere le lische prima di cucinarlo… Tutto qua!”  
Un occhiataccia da parte di Derek lo fece ributtare sul pesce, face un po’ più di attenzione e vide di sottecchi Derek sorridere.  
“Grazie del salmone! E’ squisito!”   
Mugugnò mandando giù un grosso trancio.  
“… Gemin?”  
Lo chiamò mordendosi nervoso il palmo della mano.  
“Si?”  
“Cosa farai una volta diventato druido?”  
“Bella domanda, potrei diventare consigliere di un capo clan, oppure viaggiare portando i miei servigi alla popolazione bisognosa. Oppure fregarmene, fuggire da qualche parte con te dove non ci siano guerre, incendi e razzie.”  
“Un luogo simile non esiste.”  
Mormorò Derek il cuore sussultante.  
“Sai… feci un sogno molto tempo fa, la guerra arriverà anche in queste terre, ma è ancora lontana e per allora non sarà più un nostro problema.”  
“…Davvero?”  
“Si, lo so che tutto sembra facile se detto così, ma credo che noi due potremo vivere felici fino alla fine dei nostri giorni.”  
Derek che era seduto di fianco a lui gli prese il volto fra le mani e posò le labbra sulle sue lasciandolo non poco sorpreso, con ancora le mani posate sul piatto.  
“…Basta che non mi lasci in giro animali morti come segno del rituale di corteggiamento.”  
Mormorò Gemin per spezzare il momento imbarazzante che si era fermato.  
“Perché?”  
Chiese seriamente allarmato, era una prassi tipica della sua specie.  
“…” Gemin si domando stupidamente perché l’altro non capisse ancora quando stava scherzando “Il vecchio non gradirebbe e ti prego, non voglio vedere cadaveri di poveri animali in giro per casa.”  
“…Va bene.”  
Mormorò vagamente deluso e Gemin pensò a qualcosa per tirargli su il morale.  
“Ho un’idea, dopo cena ti porto a vedere un posto! Ma dobbiamo aspettare che il vecchio si sia addormentato del tutto…”  
Aggiunse sottovoce indicando la camera dove il vecchio riposava, Derek aggrottò le sopracciglia, ma contento iniziò a divorare più veloce che poteva il suo piatto.  
“Stai attento o ti soffocherai!”  
Conclusa la cena, pulito e messo a posto i ragazzi aspettarono solo il momento giusto e quando finalmente Derek sussurrò a Gemin che il maestro si era inequivocabilmente addormentato, presero i loro mantelli appesi al muro.  
“Dove stiamo andando?”  
Chiese Derek curioso allacciando la spilla.  
“Lo scoprirai~”   
Gli disse con un largo sorriso in volto, chiudendo la porta di casa dietro di loro.

 

Gemin camminava facendo attenzione a non fare rumore, al riparo dalle strade illuminate dalle sporadiche fiaccole, cercando di evitare le poche guardie di ronda per le vie.  
Raggiunsero il limitare nord del villaggio, facendo solo un po’ di rumore con lo strusciare dei mantelli quando dei cani da caccia legati a uno steccato fiutarono il loro odore.  
Il giovane bardo conosceva quella strada a memoria e voleva condurre il suo ragazzo in un luogo che sicuramente gli sarebbe piaciuto. Un posto in cui a dir la verità desiderava accompagnarlo da una paio di giorni, ma l’ingresso era vietato ai paesani e potevano accedervi solo i sommi sacerdoti.   
Gemin sapeva che a Derek piaceva la vita del paese, che comportarsi da essere umano non era per lui un peso, ma immaginò che la vita selvatica gli mancasse, che essere un lupo gli mancasse e voleva portarlo, sperando, in un luogo che forse avrebbe alleviato, seppur di poco, la sua solitudine.  
Camminarono nella semi oscurità fin nei pressi di una collina, dove seguendo e risalendo una strada ciottolosa ben curata a cui lati crescevano rigogliosi i crocus , il cui profumo riempiva l’aria rendendola dolce, video qua e là delle lucciole. Si libravano nell’aria leggere come polvere dorata e guardando bene sotto ai raggi del quarto di luna, riuscirono a scorgere silfidi dell’aria volteggiare di albero in albero.  
Improvvisamente Derek ne fiutò l’odore e strattonò Gemin dal mantello.  
“Si, qua vicino c’è un tempio dedicato a Morrigan, con annesso un recinto di lupi.”  
Gli rivelò sorridendo, ma lo sguardo truce di Derek lo fulminò.  
“No…” sussurrò a voce bassissima “… Cacciatori, sono qua vicino!”  
Afferrandolo per un polso portò entrambi al riparo dietro una macchia di alberi che costeggiava la strada. Salì su dei rami bassi di quercia per coprirli il loro odore. E per non farsi avvistare da loro.  
Da quella postazione era possibile vedere sia il tempio, a cui erano quasi arrivati fra l’altro, e il recinto dei lupi sacri.  
I cacciatori con l’ausilio delle tenebre stavano sfogando tutta la loro frustrazione e perfidia su quelle creature.

 

“Che noia uccidere sti animali…”  
Mormorò uno di loro pugnalando un cucciolo alla gola.  
“Non dirlo a me, almeno quelli selvatici tentano di difendersi~”  
Sentenziò un altro colpendo due lupi con delle frecce avvelenate di aconito.  
L’unica donna del gruppo stava preparando della polvere pirica da accendere, così per poter dar fuoco all’edificio.   
Sorrideva divertita allo spettacolo cruento che gli stavano offrendo i suoi famigliari.  
Altri tre uomini finivano gli animali agonizzanti, strappando loro i denti per farci collane e gioielli ornamentali.   
Erano all’incirca una dozzina e si divertivano crudelmente, beandosi della paura di quei poveri animali semi addomestica.

 

Gemin si aggrappò disperatamente a Derek chiudendo gli occhi, lo sentiva tremare di una rabbia fra le sue braccia.  
“Mi dispiace… mi dispiace!”  
Biascicò affondando la testa fra le spalle, contro il suo petto, il respiro spezzato e tremante per colpa dei singhiozzi repressi e del pianto disperato.  
“… Non possiamo- Non posso, io devo-”  
Tentò di allontanarlo da sé, cercando una scusa per avventarsi su quegli umani e ucciderli senza pietà.  
“NO! Questa non è una trappola! E’ una vendetta!! Un gioco perverso!!!” quasi gridò Gemin aggrappandosi con ancor più forza “Se vai lì ti ammazzeranno; oh miei Dei non avrei mai dovuto portarti qua~”  
Iniziò a piangere convulsamente, non voleva che Derek si lasciasse andare da solo alla furia omicida. Sapeva che la rabbia dava una grande forza, ma quegli uomini non ci avrebbero messo molto a ucciderlo in quello stato, sopraffatto dall’ira e quindi, vulnerabile.   
Il cuore del lupo era spaccato in due, desiderava correre al recinto per uccidere barbaramente quegli uomini e rimanere lì, stretto fra le braccia di Gemin. La paura dei lupi arrivava lui trasportava dal vento, le loro grida si disperdevano nel vento. Li stava abbandonando.  
Gemin sentì Derek ringhiare nello stringerlo finalmente a lui e avvertì distintamente i suoi artigli affondare nella carne delle braccia. Strinse i denti, poteva sopportare quel dolore se serviva a non farlo agire avventatamente contro quegli uomini.  
Non lo avrebbe lasciato andare.  
E come tutto iniziò, finì. Gli uomini se ne andarono lasciando che le fiamme divorassero e distruggessero del tutto il tempio.  
Il fuoco aveva ovviamente attirato l’attenzione del villaggio e quando il baccano, la confusione e la rabbia dei paesani esplosero in un’azione di salvataggio di ciò che poteva essere risparmiato dall’avanzare delle fiamme, i due ragazzi tornarono a casa nel silenzio. Un silenzio pesante come un macigno.

 

 

Derek si lasciò cadere senza forze sulla sua sedia, le mani appoggiate al tavolo strette in pugni.  
Gemin vide il sangue colare e lo costrinse con la forza, ignorando i suoi ringhi e lo sguardo furioso, ad aprire i palmi serrati.  
Il ragazzo iniziò di nuovo a piangere sommessamente alla vista dei tagli, la sua sofferenza e la sua rabbia cercarono di espiare in un qualche modo, di scappare dal corpo. Portò quei palmi martoriati alle labbra. Li baciò leccandone via il sangue. Piangendo e riversando le lacrime sulle sue dita.  
Baciò anch’esse avvertendolo tremare a quei tocchi. A Gemin non piaceva il sangue, ma poteva sopportarlo. Poteva sopportare qualsiasi cosa per lui. Avrebbe accettato il dolore per leccargli le ferite. Per guarirlo.  
Derek aveva abbassato lo sguardo, preferendo osservare senza vedere il pavimento.  
Gemin lo circondò in un abbraccio, stringendolo forte, il volto nel suo petto.  
“Domani mattina partiremo insieme, io e te, ci metteremo sulle tracce di quei bastardi e li uccideremo. Tutti quanti.”  
Avrebbero condiviso insieme la vendetta e fù in quel momento che l’abbraccio, finalmente fù ricambiato. Derek lo strinse così forte da rischiare di fargli male, facendogli scricchiolare le scapole, spezzandogli il respiro.  
Gemin cercò il viso del lupo e lo baciò, gli strinse forte il viso fra le mani, tempestò le sue labbra di piccoli baci.  
Quando si alzò lo strinse ancora forte a se.

 

Erano di nuovo sdraiati nudi sul pagliericcio, ma questa volta uno di fianco all’altro, mano nella mano e probabilmente sarebbero rimasti fermi in silenzio a fissare il soffitto per l’eternità, persi nei loro pensieri, se Derek improvvisamente non si fosse alzato per sovrastarlo col suo corpo, fù un solo istante.  
Gli occhi di Derek erano innamorati e riconoscenti, grati della vendetta che adesso avrebbero portato insieme sulle proprie spalle.  
Gemin lo abbracciò allacciando le braccia intorno al suo collo, invitandolo a baciarlo, cercando ancora le sue labbra.   
Derek irruento gli morse la bocca, leccandogliela, schiudendogli forzatamente le labbra per unire le loro lingue. Afferrò i fianchi dell’altro per far strusciare i loro sessi insieme, sempre con più forza e impazienza.  
Gemin bloccò i suoi movimenti improvvisamente.  
“Gli esseri umani~” mormorò col fiato corto dal precedente bacio interrotto, portando entrambi a sedere sulle ginocchia “~sono creature che amano il sesso, non è un semplice atto riproduttivo e fra di noi,-“ arrossì a quanto stava per dire “-non credo ci sia solo una mera attrazione fisica da soddisfare… “  
Derek annuì, confuso.  
“Intendo dire che ti amo, godiamoci il momento, va bene?”  
Derek arrossi alle sue parole, sentendosi leggermente in colpa per la foga usata per lo più per sfogare la rabbia, ma Gemin gli baciò la punta del naso, per poi seguire una linea immaginaria di baci e leccate sulla mascella, arrivando pian piano alla gola, alla clavicola e la spalla. Derek sentì l’ira evaporare come neve al sole mentre osservava il suo ragazzo umano arricciare il naso per annusarlo.  
Gemin accarezzò il suo petto e la barba sfatta di qualche giorno, giocando coi suoi capezzoli baciandogli, leccandoli, voleva davvero che capisse di rilassarsi, di far tutto con calma, che non lo avrebbe costretto a far qualcosa se non gli piaceva.  
Derek gemette sommessamente e sollevò di peso Gemin fra le braccia, baciandogli la pancia, mordendo la pelle, leccandola e succhiandola, il ragazzo si aggrappò alle sue spalle, mentre l’altro scendeva sempre più, soffermandosi all’ombelico per leccarlo più volte, arrivando al sesso dell’altro.  
Gemin pensò che Derek glielo avrebbe preso in bocca senza esitazioni, invece l’altro si limitò a leccarglielo e baciarglielo. Cosa che comunque gli provocò gemiti e piacevoli brividi lungo la colonna vertebrale. Il suo corpo vibrava come una corda d’arpa pizzicata da mani esperte.  
Sarebbe potuto venire anche solo in quel modo e una mano di Derek cominciò ad accarezzarlo sul sesso che gocciolare il primo seme.  
Lo chiamò finché l’altro non si fermò.  
“Faccio schifo?”  
Chiese a bruciapelo; Gemin scoppio a ridere per poi sedersi sulle sue cosce a gambe divaricate e baciarlo.  
“No, sei fantastico. Fantastico e bellissimo mio amato lupo.”  
Gli sussurrò tornando a baciarlo con foga, una mano persa fra i suoi capelli mori e l’altra a stringere insieme i suoi sessi, per masturbarli insieme.   
Derek tornò a torturargli le labbra e il collo, a intervalli scombinati, palpandolo e carezzandolo ovunque sul suo corpo, inarcando la schiena quando mordicchiava il suo lobo o lo accarezzava sui glutei.  
Gemevano entrambi l’uno col volto nascosto nel collo dell’altro mentre la mano di Gemin aumentava le spinte fino a farli venire entrambi.  
Derek non gli lasciò riprendere fiato e lo fece sdraiare sotto di sé.  
Gli sollevò le cosce per poterlo leccare fra le gambe e sentì il Gemin irrigidirsi per un attimo, i battiti del cuore veloce come mai prima d’ora.  
Il loro odore finalmente unito lo stava facendo letteralmente impazzire.  
Morse la pelle, lasciando i segni dei suoi morsi, leccandola e succhiando per farla arrossare, si dedico anche all’interno coscia, con graffi e ulteriori baci, morsi.  
Quando Gemin lo sentì leccare proprio l’ano, si morse le labbra godendo dell’iniziativa, cercando di tener i fianchi fermi, aspettò pregustando quando l’altro avrebbe smesso di spingersi dentro di lui con la lingua per prenderlo. Fremette ancora, tornando duro.  
Derek dopo un paio di estenuanti minuti fatti di lingua, carezze e ansimi, si posizionò di nuovo su di lui per sovrastarlo e lo guardò un attimo chiedendogli il permesso e gli annuì in cambio, pronto.  
Se fossero stati solo due lupi, forse non ci sarebbero state tante cerimonie, ma come aveva detto il suo compagno, doveva godere del momento e voleva che anche lui apprezzasse la pienezza della loro unione.  
Lo baciò con foga penetrandolo tuttavia con la sua solita forza, tenendogli le braccia ferme dai polsi sopra la testa. Si strusciò contro di lui inarcando la schiena, il sesso contro il suo basso ventre. Doveva capire che gli apparteneva, che lo amava nonostante l’irruenza, perché in certe condizioni l’istinto non riusciva davvero a frenarlo del tutto.  
Per Gemin il dolore, seppur forte, non era niente in confronto al piacere dell’unione. Non era niente in confronto alla foga dei baci e delle carezze, intensi come onde del mare che si infrangevano sulla spiaggia, e le sentiva lungo tutto il suo corpo. Dalla testa fino alla punta dei piedi.  
Derek gli morse il collo, la guancie e divorò le sue labbra con un baco lussurioso, cercando la sua lingua, facendolo inarcare di schiena contro di lui, sentendo il suo sesso contrarsi contro la sua pancia.  
Si spinse dentro di lui famelico e Gemin poteva sentire l’irruenza del lupo trattenersi nella sua gentilezza nei gesti.  
Derek gli leccò il petto e il collo, mordendoglielo per marchiarlo e Gemin fece altrettanto per sancire la loro l’unione, mordendolo più forte che poteva.  
Lo sentì venire dentro di lui, colpire con forza più volte qualcosa dentro il suo corpo che lo fece letteralmente urlare dal piacere e Derek continuò ad affondare dentro di lui per sentire la sua voce, gli morse ancora la spalla martoriata fino a farlo venire senza neppure toccarlo e quando finalmente si sentì sporcato del seme del compagno, della sua ‘lupa’, solo allora gli crollò ansante con la testa contro il petto.  
Gemin si sentì in pace con l’universo e fissò distrattamente il soffitto mentre gli accarezzava con dolcezza i capelli, ascoltano i loro fiati tornare normali.  
Si morse un labbro, pensando ai preparativi della mattina presto, alle tracce da seguire e la vendetta.  
Quei bastardi dovevano morire, non lo pensò con rabbia o cattiveria, era semplicemente giusto così.  
Bacio Derek fra i capelli e gli accarezzò le orecchie puntute. Notò che i canini si intravedevano dal labbro superiore. Non aveva notato questi dettagli prima e lo cullò finché non lo senti addormentarsi fra le sue braccia.

 

 

La mattina dopo quando Gemin si svegliò di scatto era comodamente avvolto nella coperta, da solo e terrorizzato, nudo e spaventato corse in cucina, trovò Derek intento a sistemare i sacchi con le scorte di viveri per la loro partenza.  
Aveva anche preparato la colazione e dei vestiti puliti per lui.  
“Pensavi che sarei potuto partire da solo?”  
Gli chiese Derek fissandolo con un mezzo sorriso amaro in volto, rattristandosi della sua espressione spaventata.  
“…Si.” pigolo Gemin incominciando a vestirsi, per poi lavarsi la faccia nel catino con l’acqua fredda “Dov’è il vecchio?”  
“Credo sia ancora con gli altri druidi a decidere il da farsi. Ne avranno per un po’, dovremmo approfittarne per andarcene.”  
“Si, concordo anch’io.”  
Mugugnò nervoso.  
“Ci stai ripensando?”  
“No, affatto. Sto pensando che questa sarà una grande avventura!”  
Gli rispose ottimista.

Una volta finito di mangiare, lasciarono le cose in ordine come erano sempre soliti fare.  
Afferrarono i mantelli, le armi e le provviste per incamminarsi verso la collina dove c’era fino alla sera prima il recinto dei lupi sacri.  
Una volta lì, fra le sterpaglie bruciate e la puzza nauseabonda dei cadaveri, Gemin si guardò attorno, rattristandosi alla vista delle statue delle divinità deturpate e dei resti dei lupi che giacevano ovunque coperti da dei teli.  
Per terra qualcosa attirò il suo sguardo, raccolse quelli che gli sembravano i resti di una lancia bruciata dal fuoco. Invece era solo un ramo particolarmente lungo che aveva resistito alle fiamme.  
Decise che lo avrebbe portato con se come bastone da passeggio.  
Posò lo sguardo su Derek, inginocchiato a terra, stava cercando di scovare le tracce dei cacciatori e improvvisamente un cambio di direzione nel vento gli fece fiutare la direzione giusta. Si misero in marcia.

 

 

 

Harebell: Fine… oppure no. Non lo so. La storia ha un finale aperto per lasciarmi la possibilità di poterla continuare un giorno, se mai avrò l’ispirazione giusta.  
Spero vi sia piaciuta tanto quanto io ho amato scriverla. 

Note:

 L’antica religione è per la precisione quella celtica, di cui si sa che il culto era diffuso in Irlanda, Inghilterra, Francia ed Italia settentrionale, la città di Milano ne è un esempio.  
 Gli Dei celtici erano innumerevoli, i principali erano Morrigan, Brighid, Cernunnus, Daghdha, Lugh, Ogma e Aengus. Inoltre ogni paese aveva Dei o spiriti propri a livello locale, che contribuivano ad allargare il pantheon. Il numero tre è un numero magico, spesso molte divinità erano una triade, come ad esempio Morrigan. Era una dea che poteva apparire con tre aspetti differenti, seconda delle tradizioni, era spesso associata ai lupi e ai corvi, al panico e alla frenesia. Era la dea guerriera dei morti, ma anche legata alla fertilità. Cernunnus è un dio di origine gallica ed è il dio delle corna di cervo, della fertilità, della prosperità e guardiano dell’oltre tomba. Essendo anche il protettore dei boschi è associato anche alla caccia.  
 La Triksele è nella cultura wiccan il simbolo della Dea. Indica generalmente divinità trine.  
 Il druido denota l'appartenenza alla classe dei sacerdoti della religione dei Celti, i druidi costituivano l'elemento unificante e i depositari della cultura del popolo celtico.  
Il collegio sacerdotale era diviso in tre diversi gradi: Indovini, Bardi e Druidi.   
Indovini: detti anche maghi, si occupavano soprattutto dei sacrifici, oltre che della divinazione. Inoltre avevano cognizioni di medicina ed astronomia.  
Bardi: erano poeti cantori, narratori di miti e tradizioni, che viaggiando di città in città o accompagnando i soldati in guerra, ne celebravano le gesta. Raccontavano anche leggende e storie di eroi.   
Druido: erano anche loro ministri addetti al culto ed ai sacrifici. Giudici e consiglieri dei nobili più potenti, definiti solitamente dai greci "filosofi". Un esempio è Merlino della saga Arturiana.  
Poi vi era un capo supremo, cioè un alto sacerdote e si è anche a conoscenza di sacerdotesse donne.  
 Ho controllato libri e in giro per siti, non mi risulta che i celti avessero le mutande, non avevano nemmeno qualcosa di vagamente simile da quanto è saltato fuori. L’abito medio era formato da camicie, dette camise, pantaloni, calze, guanti e mantelli.  
 Il falcetto è l’arma tipica del druido, solitamente può essere usata solo dal druido vero e proprio. Serve solitamente per raccogliere solo il vischio. In questa fiction Gemin/Stiles lo usa anche come arma da difesa.  
 I celti avevano una grande libertà sessuale, molto simile, se non più libera di quella greca. Gli uomini inoltre preferivano giacere con altri uomini, piuttosto che con donne. Si presume inoltre che fossero “favoriti” anche accoppiamenti con animali, ma a livello più simbolico e rituale. Come l’unione fra Morrigan e Cernunnus. A volte stilizzata in un’unione fra una lupa e un cervo.  
 Le silfidi sono spiriti dell’aria simili a minuscole fatine trasparenti con ali sottili e di forma allungata o tondeggiante.  
 Si credeva all’epoca che il licantropo nascondesse la pelle di lupo da qualche parte e che per ucciderlo bisognasse trovarla e bruciarla.  
 Askeladd significa “ricoperto di cenere”.  
 Carnutes è una città realmente esistente della Gallia, ed era la città di ritrovo dei druidi, dove più o meno, una volta all’anno si incontravano.  
 L’hurling è l’antenato dell’hockey, del lacrosse, del baseball e del calcio forse. La palla era una vescica di animale riempita con qualcosa, e veniva colpita/passata da ogni giocatore munito di una lunga mazza di legno. Le squadre erano senza numero fisso. Era un gioco estremamente violento, non vi erano regole specifiche e spesso la partita finiva in veri e propri combattimenti corpo a corpo, dove spesso ci cascava un morto. Molti libri su le fate riportano che era un gioco apprezzato anche dai folletti.

Bene, mi sembra di aver detto tutto XD Spero di non aver fatto la figura della maestrina, solo che mi piace spiegare XD  
Le informazioni vengono da diversi siti, tra cui wikipedia e libri in mio possesso, sperando di non aver riportato nulla di sbagliato, vi saluto con un bacione. Alla prossima.

P.s: la dedico a Clor, perché è la prima amica che ho scoperto apprezzare la serie, ma in particolare la coppia. Gliela dedico perché sopporta i miei scleri e sclera insieme a me ♥  
Grazie Clor ♥


	2. Askeladd 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harebell: eccomi con la seconda e ultima parte della mia prima fic Derek/Stiles 
> 
> Avvertimenti: 
> 
>  Ratings : dal verde prato al rosso incendio.  
>  Generi: AU, Azione, Comico, Erotico, Generale, Introspettivo, Mistero, Sentimentale, Slice of Life, Sovrannaturale  
>  Pair: Derek/Stiles  
>  E’ ambientata in Francia all’incirca un secolo e mezzo prima della colonizzazione dell’impero romano. Quindi Antica Religione Rulez.  
>  In questa fic, Stiles si chiama Gemin. Questo perché nella prima stagione quando il professore di economia se ne esce con ‘non riuscirei nemmeno a pronunciarlo!’ riferendosi al nome completo scritto sul foglietto, mi è sembrato di leggere Gemin. Rimane una mia supposizione, ma come nome mi è sembrato più adatto di Stiles per una questione puramente anacronistica.  
>  E possibile che i personaggi risultino OOC dato l’AU.
> 
> Detto questo, BUONA LETTURA.

Askeladd 2

 

 

 

Il canto degli uccelli aveva colmato un insolito silenzio sceso fra i due viaggiatori, Derek era di sua natura una presenza taciturna e precedendo Gemin di qualche passo guidava la loro marcia. Il neo bardo invece, da circa un’ora abbondante, non faceva altro che far roteare il bastone, tormentare il labbro inferiore o l’interno guancia per non cominciare a parlare come suo solito a sproposito, timoroso di ferire il suo lupo dicendo qualcosa di sbagliato.  
Erano partiti da Carnutes con una missione e l’avrebbero portata a termine insieme.  
Gemin si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro pensando al proprio maestro. Il vecchio druido aveva preso in antipatia Derek fin dal primo istante e non avrebbe tardato a scoprire che il suo allievo e il lupo erano scappati o fuggiti via insieme. Si sarebbe arrabbiato come una volpe a cui avevano sottratto un gallo squisito da sotto i baffi.

 

“Se vuoi parlare, ti ascolto.”  
Derek lo riportò bruscamente alla realtà voltandosi a guardarlo, parlandogli con quel suo tono brusco, ma allo stesso tempo gentile. Gemin lo guardò rassicurato.  
“Non mi dà più così tanto fastidio la tua parlantina e …” aggiunse grattandosi dietro l’orecchio nervoso “…non credo potresti dire qualcosa di sbagliato, almeno non volutamente credo.”  
Gemin arrestò per un secondo il passo, per l’ennesima volta stupito dalla sua capacità di riuscire a capire con un solo sguardo cosa gli passasse per la testa. Lo raggiunse per affiancarlo, tornando a camminare di nuovo vicino al suo fianco.  
Derek aveva imparato ad amare quel ragazzo umano, anzi gli era piaciuto istintivamente fin quasi dal primo momento e seppur inizialmente sembrasse solo capace di ridere, scherzare e non saper tenere a freno la lingua, aveva capito che quella era solo una superficiale apparenza, Gemin era anche coraggioso, sensibile e intelligente. Era tutto questo e molto altro.  
“… e quindi pensavo che non c’è bisogno distargli col fiato sul collo, possiamo seguirli a distanza di qualche giorno per poi anticipare le loro mosse e tendergli una vera e propria trappola, così come hanno fatto con te.”  
“Si, credo anch’io che dovremo fare così.”  
Rispose Derek ascoltandolo e annuendo distrattamente ogni tanto, l’attenzione sempre rivolta alla nauseabonda scia olfattiva da seguire.  
Seppur distanti dal tempio il lupo era ancora in grado di sentire, per colpa della direzione in cui soffiava ora il vento, l’odore acre e pungente delle macerie e dei lupi morti.  
“Per la precisione quanto sono distanti?”  
Chiese Gemin stringendo la presa sul bastone.  
“Erano a cavallo, quindi rispetto a noi credo poco più di un giorno e mezzo.”  
“Va bene.”  
Il ragazzo annuì più volte, arrovellandosi su come riuscire contemporaneamente stargli alla calcagna e prevedere le loro mosse; Derek vedendolo così concentrato accennò un sorriso divertito, anche se avrebbe preferito strappargli il bastone di mano: Gemin aveva cominciato a pungolarlo sulla spalla per farlo innervosire!

 

 

Camminare non era faticoso quando il paesaggio meraviglioso ti toglieva il fiato ad ogni secondo, l’aria fresca accarezzava la tua pelle e il vento frizzante faceva svolazzare il mantello, sembrava quasi di viaggiare verso una metà paradisiaca.  
Derek intuì dalla posizione del sole che doveva esser passato da poco mezzogiorno, lui a quell’ora non aveva particolarmente fame e anche se ne avesse avuta poteva resistere, ma era in pensiero per Gemin. Si voltò per chiedergli se volesse fermarsi per riposare e mangiare un boccone, quando la sua attenzione divagò verso un basso colle che si stagliava ad ovest. Sulla cima svettavano delle pietre che formavano una complessa struttura circolare dalle dimensioni megalitiche.  
Si fermò ad osservarli.  
“Anche quello è un tempio.”  
Gli rivelò Gemin intuendo cosa stesse guardando con tanto interesse, puntando il bastone contro un masso ci si appoggiò come sostegno.  
“Davvero? Come hanno fatto gli uomini ad erigerlo?”  
Chiese stupito dalla rivelazione.  
“Non lo so.” rispose il neo bardo alzando le spalle “Avranno usato qualche strano trabiccolo… O forse i giganti hanno aiutato la popolazione locale.”  
“Giganti?”  
Chiese stupito Derek.  
“Forse.”  
Ripeté l’altro.  
“Si può essere, mi è capitato una volta di vederne uno.”  
Rivelò il lupo riprendendo a camminare.  
“Cosa? Tu hai visto un gigante? Un vero gigante?”  
“O un troll, non saprei distinguerli… E poi puzzava così tanto da appestare l’aria, sono scappato via subito spaventato, ero un cucciolo di pochi mesi.”  
“Dovevi proprio essere carino da cucciolo!”  
Esclamò eccitato e si morse il labbro inferiore immaginando Derek come un adorabile batuffolo di pelo ringhiante.  
“…Non saprei.”  
Rispose scrollando le spalle. Inizialmente Derek era intenzionato a nascondergli la verità, eppure questa era venuta a galla fin dal secondo giorno di convivenza e Gemin aveva accettato la sua vera natura con una semplicità disarmante.  
Gemin osservò Derek di profilo, lui non se ne accorse perso nei suoi pensieri e il ragazzo contemplò i suoi lineamenti e bellissimi occhi verdi che brillavano al sole.  
Gemin amava lui e la sua vera natura e adesso che Derek era umano ed era stato accarezzato dalla magia, credeva nel destino. Un destino indissolubile che li aveva fatti incontrare.  
Derek si ricordò improvvisamente un gesto di assoluta dolcezza del suo compagno umano: il terzo giorno di convivenza, la spalla gli doleva un po’per colpa delle ferite non ancora perfettamente guarite e Gemin notandolo gli aveva baciato la spalla.

 

 

Verso l’imbrunire, quando nel cielo color prugna le stelle brillavano fulgide e sui colli cominciavano a danzare piccoli fuochi iridescenti, avvistarono finalmente le luci di un piccolo paese. Sulle dolci pendici collinare troneggiavano dei forti diroccati e una musica invitante e deliziosa si propagava nell’aria, invitando a raggiungere ignoti suonatori e ballerini per festeggiare e danzare follemente tutta la notte.  
Entrambi i ragazzi si voltarono nella direzione da cui avevano sentito sopraggiungere la melodia e guardando fra alcuni tassi notarono distintamente piccoli uomini dall’aspetto bizzarro e curato danzare in circolo,  
Alcuni di loro avevano la pelle pallida, altri ancora color corteccia e altri di un verde tendente al blu, gli arti erano sproporzionati, ma armoniosi. Sembravano brillare di luce propria e alcune sfere di luce indistinte svolazzavano vivaci.  
I grandi occhi luminosi delle creature erano polle nere e sui volti avevano stampati sorrisi maligni.  
Gemin avvertì a pelle il pericolo e serrò i pugni con tale forza da tagliarsi i palmi, il dolore lo risvegliò da uno strano intorpidimento ed afferrando Derek per un polso, gli urlo con quanto fiato aveva in gola nelle orecchie sensibili.  
“Ma che-!!!”  
Gridò frastornato il lupo tentando di ripararsi le orecchie con le mani, ma entrambi dopo un attimo di disorientamento si accorsero che la musica era cessata, lasciando spazio a un silenzio spettrale.  
“Dannati folletti; Sbrighiamoci ad arrivare a quel villaggio!”  
Esclamò il bardo, ed anche se stanchi, accelerarono il passo finché non si sentirono al sicuro fra le case di pietra e legno del paese rurale. Trovarono dopo una breve ricerca una locanda dove pernottare e per pagare il minimo indispensabile scelsero di dormire nella stalla del padrone.  
I pochi ronzini presenti per fortuna si mostrarono docili, oltre che opportunamente legati, così che poterono appoggiarsi a un covone di paglia indisturbati.  
“Derek la pista si interrompe in questo villaggio o procede?”  
Era una domanda stupida e sapeva già la risposta, ma aveva voglia di chiacchierare nonostante la stanchezza e il pericolo a cui erano sfuggiti, il lupo si limitò a posargli una mano sulla tempia per fargli appoggiare la testa sulla propria spalla.  
Gli accarezzò dolcemente i capelli.  
“Shhh. Non preoccuparti e dormi, lascia che sia io a vegliare.”  
Il ragazzo sbuffò rassicurato e borbottò qualcosa a proposito di ‘mammine protettive’, eppure dopo aver chiuso gli occhi si lasciò andare al sonno; quel piccolo ammonimento aveva il tempore di un letto caldo dopo una lunga giornata faticosa.

 

 

Il giorno dopo si svegliarono la mattina presto per dirigersi alla piazza cittadina dove Gemin il bardo si esibì cantando le gesta di un eroe gentile e dal cuore traboccante di pietà che aveva salvato un lupo della Dea Morrigan dalla morte stessa.  
Guadagnò facilmente qualche soldo da un paio di ragazze gentili che lanciarono al suo accompagnatore sguardi di gelosia pura.  
Ripartirono subito senza intoppi, Gemin ridacchiò alle spalle delle ragazze e nessun pensiero particolare affollava la sua mente; il viaggio non era di certo una passeggiata in campagna, ma fra sentieri sterrati e terreni accidentati, incontrarono sia pericoli che innocui viaggiatori e il pericolo, in quei tempi bui, era un compagno fedele nella vita ti tutti.

 

 

Nonostante fossero passati pochi giorni, ormai tutti i boschetti cominciavano a sembrare uguali e i pericoli, sia umani sia magici, erano sempre in agguato.  
I due viaggiatori ingannavano il tempo parlando come sempre del più e del meno, soprattutto Gemin, il quale era naturalmente predisposto, ma un pomeriggio qualunque guardandosi intorno incominciò a notare una piccola stranezza, che tuttavia poco per volta assumeva sfumature sempre più inquietanti.  
In quel tratto di sentiero su ogni ramo di albero vi era appollaiato un corvo, era presente un intero stormo, ma questi uccelli erano per lo più solitari mangiatori di carogne e Gemin annusando l’aria, non avvertì nei paraggi nessun odore rancido e dolciastro come quello della decomposizione.  
Uno di questi corvi, particolarmente grassoccio, attirò la sua attenzione; gracchiò una volta e al druido sembrò quasi un saluto. Scosse la testa per scacciare l’idea e rivide di nuovo lo stesso corvo dispiegare le ali e chinare il capo in quello che poteva essere un inequivocabile saluto, ma più educato. Alcuni corvi cominciarono a gracchiare e alle sue orecchie sembrarono voci umane distorte: chiamavano il suo nome in coro.  
Il ragazzo strabuzzò gli occhi ricordandosi improvvisamente di Derek e si guardò intorno smarrito cercando di scorgerlo fra gli alberi, sperando in cuor suo che non fossero passati anni, se non addirittura secoli!  
“GEEEMIN!”  
L’urlo del lupo lo scosse e seguendo la sua voce corse disperatamente ignorando i corvi, i quali impazzirono senza preavviso, cominciando a gracchiare assordandolo.  
Dopo una breve corsa a rotta di collo trovò Derek poco più avanti; un uomo era intento a frugare mettendo sottosopra le loro scorte mentre altri due, tenevano immobilizzato il presunto ostaggio.  
Senza pensare estrasse il falcetto nascosto fra le pieghe del mantello e stringendo saldamente la presa sull’arma colpì l’uomo più vicino a sé, amputandogli di netto il polso dalla mano. Nell’attimo seguente uno dei due uomini che teneva bloccato Derek provò a lanciarsi contro Gemin e il lupo approfittando dell’improvviso vantaggio, uccise colui che tentava di tenerlo fermo squarciandogli la gola con gli artigli. Dopo di che si avventò sull’altro di spalle trapassandolo da parte a parte con il braccio.  
Il terzo rimasto tentò di scappare, ma la copiosa perdita di sangue l’aveva indebolito a tal punto da vacillare sui suoi stessi piedi e Derek ne approfittò per bloccarlo spingendolo a terra voltato di schiena.  
“Gemin uccidilo.”  
Il ragazzo non sembrò capire e farfugliò qualcosa di incomprensibile, intorno a lui c’era troppo sangue e lo stomaco gli si strinse con uno spasmo involontario. Gli girò la testa mentre la vista si offuscava.  
“Genim devi ucciderlo.”  
Ripeté gentile il lupo come se parlasse con un bambino.  
“Non… NO! Io non-”  
Balbettò spaventato, l’arma sul punto di sfuggirgli di mano e cadere a terra, proprio come il suo corpo, un peso morto. C’era troppo sangue.  
“GEMIN!” urlò il suo nome e il ragazzo sussultò spaventato a morte tremando da capo a piedi, lo stomaco che continuava a torcersi “Non è un uomo innocente, ci avrebbero ammazzati loro se noi li avessimo lasciati fare!”  
Gli occhi dell’uomo saettarono da destra a sinistra, impossibilitato a muoversi, il pomo d’Adamo che schizzava giù e su.  
“Gemin non ti dirò dove, ma quest’uomo ha l’odore di molti bambini addosso. E’ rivoltante. Uccidilo!”  
Gemin spalancò gli occhi.  
“UCCIDILO!!!”  
L’uomo non fece in tempo a stupirsi di come quel ragazzo potesse saperlo che il falcetto calò sul suo collo più volte per riuscire a decapitarlo e le sue stesse grida echeggiarono, col sol risultato di invogliare il carnefice ad aumentare la forza dei colpi e rinforzare la presa sull’impugnatura dell’arma.  
Una volta ucciso, Gemin si voltò di schiena cadendo al suolo tenendosi premute le mani sullo stomaco, vomitò tutta la colazione e le sue spalle scosse da singulti e singhiozzi non poterono nascondere il suo pianto violento.  
Derek gli posò una mano sulla sua spalla sinistra, stringendogliela forte.  
“Non puoi mostrare un fianco debole al nemico e tu non sei debole. Io lo so.”  
Gemin alzò la testa a quelle parole, si pulì la bocca con una manica e cercò i suoi occhi, riuscendo a stupirlo ancora.  
“Non m’importa niente di quel cadavere!” gridò con voce incrinata mordendosi le labbra “Sto piangendo per quei bambini…”  
Il lupo gli si inginocchiò affianco e col mantello pulì il suo viso dal muco e dalle lacrime copiose, in realtà sapeva che era scosso da quell’omicidio, era la prima volta che toglieva la vita ad un altro uomo, ma se non lo avesse fatto adesso non ci sarebbe riuscito nemmeno in futuro con le loro prede.  
“Cra – Cra – Cra”  
Starnazzarono improvvisamente tre corvi calati sui morti, avidi e ingordi incominciarono a beccare le membra degli uomini per divorarle, e in particolare a quello ucciso dal giovane bardo, strapparono per primo proprio il pene. Poco dopo arrivò anche il resto dello stormo, che si posò per terra intorno a loro, quieti e silenziosi.  
“Credo sia meglio andarcene~”  
Mormorò Gemin e Derek senza rispondergli andò a recuperare i pochi averi per rimettersi in marcia.  
I corvi li salutarono facendo scoccare il becco e su di loro calò una fitta nebbia, una volta che due ragazzi si furono lontani, tutti iniziarono a banchettare felici coi cadaveri.

 

Una volta allontanatosi Derek assecondò un brivido di freddo e scosse violentemente le spalle arricciando il naso.  
“Quei corvi non erano normali. Non avevano nemmeno un proprio odore! Sembravano…”  
“Spettri.” completò Gemin e si sfregò le spalle per scaldarsi “Si, credo fossero i corvi servitori di Morrigan.”  
“Sta vegliando su di noi…”  
“Ne dubitavi?”  
Gli rispose ridacchiando nervoso.  
“Fino a qualche tempo fa non sapevo nemmeno cosa fosse un credo religioso.”  
Gemin si rimorse l’interno della guancia nervoso.  
“Ti manca la vita da lupo Derek?”  
Riuscì infine a chiedergli, scoprendo che era facile non pensare a quanto aveva appena fatto.  
“Certo-” Gemin sospirò afflitto a quella risposta “-ma tu sei più importante.”  
Si chinò su di lui per potergli mordere affettuoso la guancia.  
“Ehi~ Hai perso il bastone!”  
Notò improvvisamente Derek col sorriso sulle labbra.  
“No!” rispose Gemin fingendosi disperato “Non potrò più pungolarti!”

 

 

Erano passati poco più che due giorni dal fatidico incontro con i corvi e pioveva a dirotto da mezzogiorno, non accennava a smettere. Non era insolito come tempo, ma la pioggia era caduta così fitta da costringerli a tenersi per mano lungo la stradina serpeggiante.  
Il loro passo cedeva nella terra fangosa e incespicavano nei propri piedi; la maggior paura del lupo era quella di perdere le tracce lasciate dai cacciatori, perché quella stramaledetta pioggia avrebbe potuto cancellare tutto.  
Inoltre erano inzuppati da capo a piedi, avevano bisogno di un riparo dalla pioggia, ma purtroppo lungo la strada non trovarono nessun rifugio, nemmeno temporaneo. Gemin per di più era assolutamente contrario a rifugiarsi un forte diroccato, specialmente se questo ergeva su di una collina.  
Aveva mormorato qualcosa a proposito di folletti, fate e rapimenti e dopo l’ultimo incontro ravvicinato con quelle creature a Derek bastò per non insistere oltre.

 

 

Raggiunsero un paese solo nel tardo pomeriggio e trovata una locanda, su insistenza di Gemin, contrattarono con una giunonica locandiera una buona stanza e il ragazzo come suo abitudine pagò tutto anticipatamente ordinando la cena servita in camera. Spiegò inoltre alla signora che sarebbero ripartiti la mattina presto lasciando la camera in ordine.

 

Finalmente soli si spogliarono immediatamente e appesero le proprie vesti e i mantelli davanti al fuoco di un piccolo caminetto affinché asciugassero.  
Gemin passò una buona mezzora a camminare su e giù per la piccola, ma confortevole stanza mentre Derek comodamente sdraiato su di un telo imbottito di morbido fieno, riposava il suo sensibile naso.  
“Domani potremo chiedere in giro se qualcuno ha visto passare da queste parti i cacciatori… Forse potremo fingerci dei cacciatori a nostra volta, intenzionati a trovarli per unirci a loro, oppure ad apprendere le loro tecniche!”  
Il lupo annuì, ma non era una buona idea, o almeno non del tutto.  
“Non possiamo avvicinarci troppo, potrebbero riconoscerci, non ricordi che alcuni di loro ci hanno visto in volto?”  
Gemin spalancò gli occhi sorpreso, non ci aveva pensato, doveva studiare un piano alternativo, che forse non avrebbe dovuto pretendere l’intervento diretto del lupo.  
“Se non ti riposi rischi di perdere di vista l’insieme.”  
Lo ammonì Derek, che si morse il labbro trattenendo un basso e roco ringhio, invitando la sua lupa a raggiungerlo con una piccola pacca sul giaciglio.  
“Sono un idiota-”  
La locandiera scelse proprio quel momento per entrare senza bussare alla porta; alla vista dei due ragazzi nudi che si scrutavano con desiderio rise scuotendo la testa.  
“Ragazzi, per favore, non distruggetemi la camera~”  
Fece loro l’occhiolino augurando una buona cena, dopo di che se ne andò senza altri commenti o preamboli.  
Gemin fissò la porta per qualche secondo indeciso se dire qualcuna delle sue battute, ma alla fine scelse di tacere e afferrato il vassoio che la donna aveva posato sul tavolo in centro la stanza, lo posò in terra a qualche passo dal camino, dove presto lo raggiunse anche il compagno, che affamato si avventò sul cibo. Erano stati entrambi distratti dal sesso per colpa della fame risvegliatasi improvvisamente dal buon profumo della cena.

“Buono il pollo!”  
Commentò il lupo dopo aver divorato la sua porzione leccandosi persino le dita; mangiò anche la pelle speziata, triturando le ossa per succhiarne il midollo rosso.  
Gemin invece dopo aver spiluccato un po’ la sua porzione incominciò a bere lunghi sorsi di vino annacquato da una coppa di legno, limitandosi ad annuire ogni tanto alle osservazioni di Derek sul cibo, il quale dopo qualche minuto di silenzio si accorse che Gemin era troppo silenzioso. Si voltò a guardarlo, scoprendolo con la testa ciondolante sul petto, gli occhi liquidi semi chiusi.  
Gli diede una pacca sulla spalla per svegliarlo.  
“Vai a dormire…”  
Gli sussurrò carezzandogli la guancia, capiva perfettamente la sua stanchezza, un viaggio come loro sarebbe stato niente per due lupi solitari, ma per un semplice ragazzino era un’avventura quasi epica.  
Lo coccolò sperando di alleviare, anche di poco, le sue fatiche. Gemin si strusciò contro la sua mano, ma sbadigliò rumorosamente, assonnato. Il ragazzo lo ringraziò silenziosamente con uno sguardo carico d’amore e si stiracchiò le braccia, ma non si alzò per andare a letto. Gattonò fino ad esso e una volta raggiunto ci si inerpico sopra, dove frugando trovò una coperta in ci si avvolse come un bozzolo.  
Guardò ancora una volta il suo lupo con un espressione buffa, le guancie gonfie e le labbra serrate, quindi pensieroso.  
“Sesso. Domani mattina. ‘notte.”  
Mugugnò crogiolandosi nel calore e il lupo sorrise per poi tornare a concentrarsi sulla cena, finendo di addentare le ultime porzioni.  
Una volta finito di mangiare si alzò per sciogliere anche lui la tensione muscolare e subito dopo raggiunse il letto, dove con uno strattone si appropriò della coperta. Gemin mormorò qualcosa contrariato nel sonno, ma si rilassò lasciando che Derek gli si accoccolasse contro abbracciandolo, coprendo entrambi.

 

 

Il mattino dopo Derek fu il primo a svegliarsi, con le gambe a terra perché Gemin lo aveva spinto giù dal letto e quindi dormiva beatamente a stella occupando quasi tutta la superficie disponibile.  
Il lupo mugugnò prima di sedersi affianco al ragazzo, il quale nel sonno si era aggrovigliato la coperta intorno alle gambe e in parte alla vita.  
Sorrise allo spettacolo divertente che gli offriva, compresa la sua ingenua nudità.  
Gemin aveva la pelle di un bel rosa chiaro e tanti nei sparsi qua e là, era tanto carino e quando lo aveva conosciuto aveva i capelli rasati, ma adesso stavano crescendo, ed erano di un bel nocciola.  
Gli afferrò un ginocchio, sollevandolo per poterlo solleticare nell’incavo dell’articolazione, il ragazzo grugnì qualcosa nel sonno, Derek con le mani scivolò accarezzando tutto il polpaccio fino ad arrivare al piede, si chinò un po’ per potergli dare un piccolo morso alla caviglia.  
Non si era dimenticato della promessa di sesso mattutino.  
Gli solleticò il piede, ma con la coda dell’occhio notò l’altro piede scalciare a vuoto, svogliato. Morse con più decisione la pelle, sempre della caviglia, tirando un poco più forte per lasciare i segni dei denti e Gemin aprì finalmente un occhio.  
Lo fissò cercando di capire la situazione e alla fine si lasciò sfuggire uno sbuffo leggero.  
Puntando i gomiti si issò un po’ su con la schiena per osservarlo e gli fece un sorriso a occhi chiusi; con una mano si stropicciò il volto per togliersi il sonno residuo.  
“Buongiorno bel bardo-”il lupo gli diede un altro morso “-stamattina mi sono svegliato giù dal letto… Tu hai dormito bene?”  
Chiese ironico, mordendolo ancora.  
“Certo che si… Hai!”  
“Non volevo, scusa~” mormorò ironico, leccandosi le labbra e poi quella pelle arrossata “Ma hai un sapore cosi buono.”  
“I miei piedi puzzano!”  
“Naa, ho sentito di peggio… Tipo le feci di un cervo ferito che grondavano pus.”  
“Grazie per questa splendida rivelazione di prima mattina.”  
Rispose alzando gli occhi al soffitto immaginando quanto gli aveva detto.  
“Di niente~”  
All’ultimo scambio di battute, Gemin si divincolò con degli strattoni dalla coperta e il lupo ne approfittò per lasciar perdere le sue caviglie e le gambe per potersi sollevare sopra di lui a cavalcioni sulle cosce. Si morse un labbro, seducente, conscio di essere eccitato nonostante gli argomenti buttati in tavola fino a un attimo prima.  
“Grrr~”  
Ringhiò il bel lupo facendo scoccare la mascella.  
Gemin buttò la testa all’indietro ridendo divertito più che altro, sentendo improvvisamente la bocca di lui sulla pancia intento a mordicchiarlo, sospirò felice. Gli mise le mani fra i capelli, accarezzandolo dietro le orecchie e non si stupì di sentirlo mugugnare compiaciuto. Piccoli brividi di piacere causati da quelle dita attraversarono il corpo di Derek, che si portò lentamente e pressappoco alla stessa altezza, godendosi carezze e baci a fior di pelle senza troppa fretta.  
Abbracciati l’uno all’altro con le mani intorno alla vita, si baciarono avidamente, gemendo sommessamente alle carezze delle lingue; ridacchiando ogni tanto per colpa di mani che solleticava sulla pelle. Strusciarono naso contro naso, strofinando insieme i loro fianchi e l’erezioni che cominciavano a gocciolare sporcandoli.  
Gemin sollevò una coscia per incastrare insieme le loro gambe, strusciandosi più forte, mordendogli il lobo, deliziato dai mugugni soffocati e trattenuti dell’altro.  
Derek poco dopo portò il naso all’orecchio dell’altro strusciandosi contro il suo lobo, deliziato del suo dolce profumo. Un profumo buonissimo che si concentrava in quel punto e al centro del sul suo petto, dove poi appoggiò il viso stringendosi forte a lui, strofinando le labbra e le guancie, respirando fremente e a lungo. Morse di nuovo la pelle e i capezzoli, ascoltando i rispettivi gemiti salire dì intensità, strusciandosi ancora più forte, corpo contro corpo; risalì lentamente col volto fino al collo, mordendolo ancora, con un po’ più di foga, stringendogli più forte i fianchi, affondando piano gli artigli nella pelle, ascoltando estasiato un piccolo gemito di dolore fra i tanti eccitati e soddisfatti non trattenuti dalle sue labbra piene e turgide.  
Gemin venne per primo inarcando leggermente la schiena, tirando i capelli all’altro, rilassato e godendo della pace raggiunta dopo il breve, ma bellissimo orgasmo. Il lupo si liberò poco dopo, respirando ancora non sazio il suo profumo e leccandogli i muscoli che si tendevano sul pomo d’Adamo.  
Derek ascoltò la risata soffusa di Gemin, sorridendo per merito di quelle mani dalle dita sfilate che gli accarezzavano la schiena, stringendolo forte, facendolo sentire amato e protetto.  
“… Tra poco sarà meglio alzarsi.”  
Mormorò Gemin storcendo il naso, rattristato all’idea di lasciare il caldo talamo.  
“Già, dobbiamo liberare la camera e controllare che la traccia olfattiva di quelli là non sia svanita nel nulla, altrimenti dovremo arrischiarci a chiedere in giro.”  
Dopo un paio di minuti fu il lupo ad alzarsi per primo, recuperando i vestiti appesi davanti al fuoco oramai spento.  
“Ancora cinque minuti mamma!”  
Mugugnò il ragazzo facendo finta di fare i capricci, poggiando il volto sulle mani giunte, ma dopo nemmeno un paio di secondi si alzo svogliatamente anche lui.  
Vestendosi ripensò per la prima volta a cosa aveva fatto nemmeno tre giorni prima; da qualche parte nel suo cuore forse desiderava sentirsi in colpa per l’omicidio di una persona, eppure non vi riusciva. Aveva ucciso solo un bastardo che aveva abusato di bambini e che sicuramente avrebbero ucciso lui e Derek se avesse lasciato lui e i suoi compari fare quello che volevano.  
Credeva che sarebbe stato tormentato da paure, visioni di sangue ovunque e svariati incubi, invece nessun ricordo a rivoltargli brutalmente l’anima.  
La notte dormiva benissimo per merito della compagnia e dell’amore del lupo.  
Aveva ucciso una persona ed era ancora sano di mente.

 

Usciti dalla locanda Gemin si appoggiò al muro dell’edificio e a mani incrociate sotto le ascelle aspettò in silenzio il responso di Derek.  
Lo guardò aggrottando le sopracciglia, il lupo teneva gli occhi chiusi e annusava l’aria dilatando al massimo le narici, come se così facendo potesse catturare più odori alla volta, riuscendo a smistarli e immagazzinarli nella memoria.  
Il bardò aspetto silenzioso finché Derek si voltò a guardarlo.  
“Dannazione…”  
Il lupo serrò la mascella, arrabbiato con se stesso senza motivo, era colpa della pioggia di certo non sua.  
“Cerchiamo un fabbro.”  
Suggerì Gemin e si incamminarono per la via principale, diretti alla piazza il cuore pulsante della vita cittadina, dove solitamente gli artigiani del legno e del metallo preferivano gestire le loro attività..  
Non impiegarono molto a trovarlo, stava per aprire bottega insieme a un giovane garzone riccioluto che avrà avuto poco più l’età di Gemin e non ci volle molto a scoprire che l’uomo aveva la parlantina sciolta. Era un signore sulla cinquantina, i capelli di un moro brizzolato legati in una folta treccia, indossava un grembiule consunto che si tendeva su una prominente pancia, ed amava le chiacchiere.  
“Se da queste parti sono passati di recente dei cacciatori? E’ possibile, si certo; si! Tre giorni fa circa”  
Diede nel frattempo qualche ordine al ragazzo, che immediatamente cominciò a sistemare la merce su dei banconi  
“Me li ricordo bene, spiccavano fra la folla perché si portavano dietro un carretto con ammucchiate diverse pelli scuoiate di lupo.”  
Gemin vide con la coda dell’occhio le spalle di Derek sussultare, ma evitò di prestargli attenzione per continuare a estorcere informazioni al fabbro.  
“Ditemi, si sono fermati a lungo?”  
“No no, sono ripartiti subito; Però una bella donna insieme a loro ha comprato da me una spada. Una donna in guerra è una bestia assetata di sangue! Altro che lupi ammazza uomini~”  
Gemin gli diede corda sorridendo e facendo finta di interessarsi alle varie armi.  
“In effetti avrei proprio bisogno di una pelliccia di lupo-” un’occhiataccia lo trafisse da dietro la nuca, ma non gli diede peso, tanto stava mentendo spudoratamente solo per carpire informazioni “-non saprebbe dove potrei trovare quei cacciatori? Non so: una locanda, una baracca o un rifugio.”  
“Ma come ragazzi, davvero non li conoscete?” si intromise un passante casuale per strada che aveva udito tutto “In fondo sono piuttosto famosi da queste parti.”  
Derek e Gemin si scambiarono un’occhiata veloce.  
“No.”  
“Sono gli Argent, è una famiglia di cacciatori da almeno tre generazioni e abitano nei pressi di Remi.”  
“Remi? Dice sul serio?!”  
Gemin quasi gridò per lo stupore.  
“Certamente! Sono molto famosi e hanno un rifugio tutto loro, una sorta di roccaforte in pietra e legno costruita sulla cima di un monte a strapiombo su Remi; vicino a un ansa del fiume Mosa! Lo riconoscerete facilmente.”  
“Ma è vicinissimo!”  
Esclamò per la seconda volta voltandosi verso Derek per fargli un cenno incoraggiante storcendo la bocca in una smorfia.  
“Si, è praticamente a un tiro di carro, se partite presto potreste riuscire ad arrivare anche stasera sul tardi… Sempre se avete fretta; sono i migliori commercianti in pellicce e credo che potrebbero farti un buon prezzo ragazzo. Oppure potrebbero spennarti, chi lo sa!”  
L’uomo sghignazzò alla propria battuta e dopo di che congedò i ragazzi e il passante, aveva da fare e non voleva intrattenersi oltre con loro. Sgridò distrattamente il ragazzo tornando a lavoro.  
Allontanandosi Gemin spinse Derek per le spalle lungo la strada, cercando d’ignorare le sue occhiatacce.  
“Derek stavo mentendo, non la voglio una pelliccia di lupo! Ho già te!!!”  
Derek ringhiò alla battuta, ma ridacchiò perché sapeva che quelle dette dal ragazzo erano davvero tutte bugie ben architettate, solo che in quel momento gli avevano dato un po’ fastidio.  
“Derek siamo il bardo e il lupo più fortunati di questo mondo!”  
“…Perché?”  
Chiese alzando un sopracciglio, sforzandosi di tornare sereno.  
“Perché ho capito perfettamente dove siamo; e se ho ragione, ed io ho sempre ragione, siamo davvero a un tiro di scocco! Dobbiamo seguire la strada maestra ed arrivare a Remi, poi spingerci di poco a est verso il fiume Mosa e trovare un dannato colle con inerpicato un fortino… Da lontano sembra quasi un castello e… Ci sono stato molto tempo fa!”  
“Cosa?! Tu sei stato lì?”  
Gli chiese senza più riuscire a seguire il suo discorso.  
Gemin annuì vigorosamente, parlando con impeto. Gli occhi luminosi su di un sorriso sornione.  
“Si, sono stato lì all’età di dieci anni col maestro! Ci siamo fermati a dormire proprio da loro e mi ricordo lo stesso stemma ovunque, e dico proprio ovunque, sedie, mobili, pareti e tende, con questo lupo al centro di uno scudo! So come arrivarci, fidati di me!”  
“Me lo sento, stai architettando qualcosa di pericoloso~”  
“Nemmeno troppo pericoloso se va tutto come previsto!”  
Replicò mentre finalmente uscivano dalle basse mura che circondavano il paesello e lì, su una torretta con una guardia a presiedere la difesa, un corvo gracchiava nella loro direzione.  
“… Moriremo.”  
Ironizzò Derek guardando in direzione della creatura senza odore e un lungo brivido percorse la schiena di Gemin.

 

 

Per oltre metà tragitto Gemin raccontò a Derek di come in viaggio insieme al maestro per tutta la Francia lungo un sentiero magico, calata la notte il vecchio avessero deciso di bussare alle porte di un fortino per chiedere ospitalità, perché stanchi e bisognosi di recuperare le forze. Gli avevano aperto degli uomini che si presentarono loro come cacciatori.  
Il maestro sembrava a suo agio o forse fingeva un coraggio che non aveva per tentare di far sentire al sicuro un bambino tremante che lo seguiva inciampando.  
Un bambino incapace di distogliere lo sguardo da un imponente tavolo dove giacevano cadaveri di vari animali, fra cui diversi lupi.  
Era stata una notte così terribile che ne aveva rimosso il ricordo.  
Derek ascoltò senza dire nulla, notando solo dal battito del cuore accelerato del ragazzo un leggero nervosismo. Dopo qualche minuto Gemin divenne insolitamente silenzioso, fin troppo silenzioso, le sopracciglia nuovamente aggrottate, immerso in chissà quale pensiero. 

Erano quasi arrivati alla metà quando verso mezzogiorno il lupo avvistò un cervo correre fra gli alberi, si voltò verso Gemin, la lingua che accarezzava le labbra fameliche, implorò un muto consenso affinché lo lasciasse libero di cacciare l’animale.  
“Divertiti, ma non perdermi di vista.”  
Acconsentì alzando le braccia arrendevole, sorridendogli mentre lo guardava correre e saltare da un cespuglio all’altro con un ghigno stampato in faccia.  
Gemin l’osservò a lungo, divertito dallo spettacolo che le due creature gli stavano offrendo: Derek era riuscito, con una certa maestria, a spingere l’animale a correre e fuggire in un’ampia spirale che si avvolgeva intorno a lui. Il cervo, forse stanco di quella danza, balzò improvvisamente incontro al druido. Il ragazzo notò solo allora gli occhi e le corna dorate dell’animale, il quale chinando il capo stava per scaraventarsi contro di lui, eppure l’apparizione sparì con un battito di ciglia in un turbine di polvere, foglie e corteccia.  
Gemin e Derek si scambiarono sguardi allibiti e sorpresi prima di ricongiungersi e prendersi un secondo per mano. Il gesto sospeso a mezz’aria e il battito dei loro cuori accelerato.  
“Manca così poco…” sussurrò il giovane druido e il suo lupo completò la frase “…e la vendetta sarà nostra.”

 

 

Camminarono a lungo, attraversando l’ultimo bosco che li separava da Remi e man mano che si avvicinavano l’attesa diventava sempre più snervante. Il druido non faceva altro che borbottare fra sé ‘ci siamo, ci siamo quasi’ e si trascinarono ignorando lo stomaco e la fatica, arrivando solo verso sera alla meta.

Remi era un insediamento urbano molto popoloso, un ricco paese situato in una vallata fra colli e montagne di considerevole altezza dai quali era possibile tenere sotto controllo tutta la vallata. Ad arricchire il paesaggio un fitto bosco di pini circondava il paese e si inerpicava fino alle cime aguzze, su cui ogni tanto in inverno calava neve in abbondanza.  
Arrivati non persero tempo a cercare una locanda o un posto qualsiasi dove dormire, qualcosa nel loro sangue ribolliva, implorandoli di agire immediatamente, di sbarazzarsi di quel fardello il prima possibile.  
Mangiarono qualcosa comprato a una bancarella in mezzo alla strada, semplici pani ripieni di frutta per tirare avanti almeno fino al mattino; ormai era tardi per cenare abbondantemente e l’oscurità della notte era perfetta per attuare il piano.  
Il piano di cui Gemin voleva parlare solo all’ultimo momento con Derek e mentre camminavano per le vie, mugugnava qualcosa a proposito di un tempio dedicato ai cavalli, il tempio di Epona.  
“E’ un edificio ENORME, dannazione, come si fa a non vederlo!”  
Mormorò Gemin indolente, finendo con due ultimi morsi il suo pane caldo, nervoso perché non riusciva a identificare il tempio; Derek aggrottando le sopracciglia gli indicò di voltarsi.  
“…si è quello!”  
Mormorò il ragazzo stupefatto, blaterando qualcosa a proposito della fame, del buio e della sua incapacità di vedere al buio.  
Si addentrarono nel tempio, che per fortuna a quell’ora non era frequentato nemmeno dai sacerdoti, e grazie ad una scalinata segreta riuscirono ad arrivare al punto più alto di Remi, cioè il tetto del tempio di Epona.  
Derek e Gemin osservavano il rifugio sicuro dei cacciatori.  
“Come faremo ad espugnare quella fortezza?”  
Chiese Derek assottigliando gli occhi, anche nell’oscurità riusciva a scorgere quel particolare fortino abbarbicato su di un versante a dirupo, accessibile solo da due strade, una che scendeva da un valico e l’altra che portava a Remi.  
“No Derek, come farò io ad entrare…”  
“Cosa?!”  
Scioccato lo afferrò per le spalle stringendogliele convulsamente, per la rabbia improvvisa gli conficcò gli artigli nella carne.  
“Nemmeno sottotortura ti chiederei di seguirmi.” anche lui era arrabbiato, ma al contrario di Derek mantenne una calma composta “Non ti condurrò da loro su un piatto d’argento.”  
“Io potrei dire lo stesso!”  
Replicò cercando un appiglio qualsiasi per controbattere quanto potesse dirgli.  
“Se vado da solo potrò inventarmi una scusa credibile, se invece andiamo insieme abbiamo maggiori probabilità di essere scoperti e se ci catturano per puro divertimento ti costringerebbero a guardare mentre mi torturano! Non voglio metterti ulteriormente in pericolo. Tu non verrai con me.”  
Era una logica inattaccabile.  
“Siamo arrivati fin qui insieme! Non puoi chiedermi di abbandonarti adesso… Quindi è fuori discussione che-”  
Provò a ribattere sempre più rabbioso e avvilito, mordendosi le labbra, avvertendo per la prima volta un disagio che non aveva mai provato: l’impotenza.  
“Smettila Derek, non sei inutile, solo che per aiutarmi dovrai agire da fuori…”  
Il suo battito cardiaco accelerò mentre i suoi occhi umani sembrarono scintillare al buio, o forse erano lacrime. Gemin si appoggiò tutto il suo peso alla statua di un cavallo che adornava il tetto e aspettò paziente la resa di Derek.  
“Cosa vuoi che faccia?”

 

 

Era da poco passata la mezzanotte quando i due ragazzi separarono le loro strade a un bivio dove si erano salutati con un bacio a stampo e ‘un a dopo’ mormorato sommessamente.  
Gemin imbacuccato nel suo mantello logoro attraversò il bosco per dirigersi alla roccaforte dei cacciatori, il cuore gli martellava frenetico al centro del petto e il pensiero correva frequente a Derek e alla missione che gli aveva affidato.  
Una missione che avrebbe richiesto tutta la notte e che solo lui poteva svolgere grazie alla sua eccellente vista notturna; inoltre relegandolo a quell’incarico avrebbe avuto più possibilità di salvarsi.  
Sovrappensiero lo sguardo gli cadde su di un teschio di lupo appeso al tronco di un albero, ve ne erano molti altri ad ornare il luogo e man mano le decorazioni si infittivano proseguendo in una certa direzione.  
Un corvo si posò su di un teschio e beccò la superficie liscia dell’osso.  
“Si, lo so. Il tempo scorre e non mi devo fermare.”  
Proseguì lanciando un ultimo sorriso al corvo che gracchiò felice e contento, Il suo cuore stava ormai scoppiando nel petto per la tensione accumulata e con passo fermo, seguendo la scia di teschi di lupo, arrivò al rifugio dei cacciatori, dove bussò il battente una volta, due, tre e continuò finché qualcuno non gli aprì il pesante portone di legno.  
Anche il suo maestro aveva fatto così tanti anni prima e un piccolo sorriso increspò le sue labbra, il destino sapeva giocarti davvero dei brutti scherzi.  
“Chi è quest’ora?”  
Sbraitò l’imponente uomo che si era affacciato per aprirgli e che per un attimo, trovandosi di fronte una figura incappucciata, pensò fosse uno dei suoi numerosi fratelli di ritorno da una missione.  
“Sono un giovane bardo, arrivo da Viromanduii; sono in viaggio per raggiungere Carnutes.” Gemin si calò il cappuccio “Non conosco bene questi boschi, quindi mi chiedevo se potevo chiedere e ottenere ospitalità qui per il resto della notte.”  
“Non saprei, dovrei chiedere a mio fratello maggiore e lui odia essere svegliato a quest’ora.”  
Mugugnò poco convinto e indeciso.  
“Posso pagarvi e poi ripartire presto, prima ancora dell’alba.”  
L’uomo soppesò la risposta e mugugnando ancora, ma senza chiudergli la porta in faccia, rientrò e Gemin spiando dentro non riuscì a scorgere nulla, sperò ardentemente che quella sera non ci fossero carcasse sanguinanti nella sala.  
Poco dopo il tizio che gli aveva aperto tornò insieme a quello che doveva essere il fratello maggiore, e non erano soli, si era alzata la famiglia al completo.  
C’era persino il vecchio che l’aveva preso di mira con l’arco pochi giorni prima, ma questi non sembrava averlo riconosciuto perché si limitò ad accendere torce e lumini, illuminando l’atrio al cui centro spiccava il massiccio tavolo in legno scuro, i cui posti a sedere sembravano più dei troni che delle sedie.  
Per fortuna questa volta niente carcasse animali a imbrattare e sporcare ovunque colando a terra. Probabilmente aveva sviluppato allora la sua fobia per il sangue.  
“Tu entra~”  
Gli fu ordinato sgarbatamente e nessuno parve riconoscerlo; Da quando era partito i capelli erano un po’ cresciuti, un’ombra di barba gli copriva la mascella, in volto era smunto per merito di una dieta forzata ed era sporco di polvere.  
Un anonimo viandante qualunque. Nemmeno il suo maestro sarebbe riuscito a riconoscerlo.  
I cacciatori lo lasciarono accomodare a uno dei posti a tavola e la sua figura catalizzò tutti gli sguardi su di sé, i cacciatori sembrarono volerlo divorare con gli occhi.

“Allora giovane bardo cosa ti ha portato da queste parti?”  
Chiese colui che sembrava il capofamiglia, poco interessato a lui, agitava una coppa con del vino che gli aveva appena servito una donna dai corti capelli castani.  
“Grazie cara…”  
“Credo il destino…” rispose criptico, guardando in tralice il calice d’argento che gli era stato offerto “Mi dirigo a Carnutes per superare l’esame per diventare druido, ma ho viaggiato a lungo, sono stanco, inoltre non si sa mai in quali creature potrei imbattermi girando per questi boschi.”  
I cacciatori lo fissarono interdetti, dopo di che si scambiarono un’occhiata compiaciuta e scoppiarono a ridere.  
“Cos’ho detto di così divertente?”  
Chiese per scrupolo, la risposta la conosceva bene, ma aveva bisogno di far passare il tempo, di ingannarli. Doveva spingerli a fidarsi di lui in modo tale da far abbassare loro la guardia.  
“Al massimo potresti incontrare un orso, ma quelli girano soprattutto di giorno…” rivelò una delle donne presenti “I lupi li abbiamo uccisi tutti, e non solo loro, anche licantropi.”  
“Siete cacciatori?”  
Finse curiosità bevendo lentamente un sorso di vino.  
“Come ti chiami ragazzo?”  
Chiese il capo famiglia.  
“Matthew.”  
Un nome comunissimo in Francia, c’erano milioni di Matthew.  
“Si Matthew, siamo cacciatori, specializzati per lo più nella caccia al lupo.”  
La moglie gli posò una mano sulla spalla e si sporse per baciargli la guancia.  
“Siamo i migliori.”  
Gemin annuì e posò il calice che fino a quel momento aveva tenuto fra le mani.  
“Perché cacciate proprio lupi?”  
“Perché non dovremo farlo?”  
Chiese serafico, un ghigno in volto deformato dalla luce delle fiamme.  
Diversi trofei ornavano le pareti e la testa impagliata di un lupo troneggiava sul camino alle sue spalle.  
“I lupi cacciano conigli e cervi, così aiutano a tenere sottocontrollo la loro nascita, la riproduzione e anche la distribuzione sul territorio.”  
Nessuno replicò le sue parole, ma sicuramente non erano contenti di sentirti fare la predica dal primo moccioso arrivato per caso e che avevano deciso di accogliere magnanimamente.  
“…Ma in fondo grazie a voi le campagne sono più sicure.”  
Disse loro in realtà disgustato, fingendo di complimentarsi, alzando di nuovo il calice per brindare in loro onore e salute.  
I cacciatori, nuovamente rilassati sorrisero amabili.

 

 

Derek intanto su ordine di Gemin preparava il primo falò, l’incendio doveva partire raso terra per poi scoppiare in ritardo come un immenso mare di fuoco.  
Alle prime luci dell’alba il bardo sarebbe dovuto riuscire ad avvistare il fumo per poi far scattare la trappola. Quando controllò per la seconda volta, corse diretto alla seconda postazione. Doveva districarsi fra cinque falò e solo lui, con la sua incredibile rapidità ed agilità, ci sarebbe riuscito.  
Dopo molti anni un lupo correva silenzioso per i boschi del nord della Francia.

 

 

Gemin per il resto della notte intrattenne con la sua parlantina e i suoi numeri di magia i padroni di casa.  
L’ultimo numero consistette nel far apparire tra le fiamme del camino delle piccole salamandre. Dei graziosi spiriti del fuoco che raccolse fra le mani a cui chiese di destreggiarsi in piccole acrobazie, ma queste disturbate dal loro sonnellino tentarono di dar fuoco ai guanti di Gemin. In realtà anche questa buffonata non era altro che una distrazione, sussurrò a bassa voce agli esserini magici di ubbidirgli, così che presto avrebbero avuto un lauto pasto di fiamme e distruzione.  
Le salamandre erano un genere di spirito che se richiamato a frotte poteva fondersi in uno solo, la cui forza distruttrice era difficile da domare anche per un druido esperto.  
I cacciatori incuranti ed ebbri di vino, divertiti dalla parlantina e dai numeri scherzosi proposti dal ragazzo, applaudirono compiaciuti della sua bravura.  
Il ragazzo si inchinò educatamente, spiando di sottecchi fuori da due feritoie, notò che il cielo schiariva, che l’alba era vicina e quindi si schiarì la gola.  
Finalmente nel vivo dell’ultimo atto della sua messinscena.  
“Si giovanotto?”  
Chiese il capofamiglia sbadigliando.  
“Se posso vorrei chiedere un ultimo favore~”  
“Che cosa?”  
Domando curioso alzandosi in piedi e andando a posargli una mano sulla spalla.  
“Mi chiedevo se avevate un balcone o una terrazza da cui osservare il panorama…” strisciò il piede a terra, lo sguardo basso “…così da potermi indicare la strada da seguire.”  
“Ma certo ragazzo! Seguimi; voi fratelli tornate pure a letto, oggi non ci sono missioni in programma e avete diritto a un po’ di sano riposo.”  
Ignaro del piano del ragazzo lo condusse per delle ripide scale a chiocciola, arrivando così al piano più alto della fortezza, uscendo direttamente sul tetto orlato di bastioni e merli.

 

 

La vista era splendida da lassù e il cielo rosa striato d’arancio illuminava il loro volti, le nuvole erano bianchissime e vaporose, dai flebili riflessi blu cobalto.  
Forse era l’ultima volta che vedeva quel panorama, doveva solo credere nella benevolenza degli spiriti del fuoco.  
L’uomo blaterava qualcosa indicandogli la strada, ma Gemin non lo stava più ad ascoltare, appoggiò le mani sul parapetto di pietra e chiudendo gli occhi cercò di ricacciare indietro le lacrime.  
Si concentrò sull’incantesimo che doveva pronunciare, i dettagli del luogo e il tempio di Epona, dove nella sala centrale bruciava in un grande braciere di rame un fuoco eterno che non era mai stato spento. Catalizzò la sua forza e parlò alla Dea chiedendole il permesso di richiamare sotto il suo controllo degli spiriti così distruttivi.  
Chiamò a gran voce le salamandre e i fuochi che ardevano nella dimora dei cacciatori esplosero con inaudita forza, gli spiriti in subbuglio, furiosi per esser stati svegliati dal loro sonno con la forza e poco gli importava di aver parlato col bardo solo pochi minuti prima.  
Piano piano una lenta litania risuonò nella mente del ragazzo e poi prese forma sulle sue labbra.

“Signore delle fiamme, Re delle Salamandre,  
Cinque fiamme non portano null’altro che distruzione  
e Quattro fiamme non fanno che assordante rumore”

“Che cosa-”  
L’uomo lo guardò un attimo sbarrando gli occhi, il ragazzo era in trance, gli occhi due globi arancioni e rossi, frenetico il capofamiglia guardò il bosco e avvistò il fumo grigio salire al cielo in pennacchi e sbuffi.

“Tre fiamme sono sofferenze dilanianti  
e Due fiamme, pianti, desideri infranti.”

C’erano cinque pennacchi di fumo, cinque incendi pronti a esplodere e un druido che recitava un incantesimo; senza pensare lo strattonò all’indietro tirandogli un pugno in pieno volto, ma inutilmente. Il ragazzo era in uno stato profondo di trance.  
Lo riconobbe solo ora: era il maledetto ragazzo che aveva impedito a lui e alla sua famiglia di uccidere quello schifoso lupo nero!  
Poteva ucciderlo buttandolo di sotto, poteva strangolarlo, soffocarlo, ma non c’era tempo, poteva tentare di salvare la famiglia, diede al ragazzo un ultimo calcio e poi corse disperatamente e urlando giù lungo la scalinata che aveva percorso nemmeno un paio di minuti prima.

Gemin cosciente e non cosciente di sè allo stesso tempo, accasciato a terra con gli ochci vitrei puntati al cielo continuò a recitare l’incantesimo fino alla fine, senza accorgersi di cosa gli stesse accadendo intorno.

“Una sola splendente fiamma brilla per i morti.  
Re delle Salamandre ascolta queste parole e in nome del contratto epura questo luogo dai mali che lo insozzano.”

Gli occhi del ragazzo erano affacciati su di un mondo fatto di fiamme e rocce fuse da mari di fuoco, vi erano più creature, salamandre di svariate forme e dimensioni, una in particolare di proporzioni colossali, somigliante a un drago con delle corna simili a folgori.  
Il Re degli spiriti del fuoco ruggì, la sua forza alimentata dal rancore del ragazzo e dal lupo.

 

 

Nel bosco cinque distruttivi incendi esplosero simultaneamente.  
I cinque fuochi accesi da Derek formarono in linea d’aria un pentacolo al cui epicentro del simbolo convergeva l’imponente incendio. Correnti d’aria sovrannaturali e impetuose simili a tornadi, condussero il fuoco alla rocca.  
L’aria divenne insopportabile, torbida e irrespirabile, densa come la più soffocante delle nebbie tossiche. Le fiamme abbracciarono e distrussero qualsiasi cosa incontrassero sul loro cammino e il cielo ruggendo si tinse di rosso. Le nuvole divennero brillanti ed iridescenti come ali di fata.  
I paesani di Remi quando si accorsero dell’incendio fu troppo tardi e udirono urla disumane provenire dalla dimora dei cacciatori.  
Provarono a domare l’incendio senza alcuno successo, ma notarono presto come questo fosse circoscritto e credendo in un intervento divino lo ignorarono finché non si placò da solo.

 

La rocca era bruciata, aveva resistito solo qualche pietra. Non trovarono sul luogo del disastro che ossa semi carbonizzate e fuse. Su di un intero versante il bosco non esisteva più e urla disperate risuonarono per giorni fra le montagne.

 

 

 

Derek aveva cercato Gemin fra le rovine mentre tre dannati corvi l’osservarono per giorni appollaiati su di un muro miracolosamente illeso.  
Gli uccelli tenevano la testa china e non emettevano nessun verso, rimanendo in rigoroso silenzio. Erano i corvi senza odore e si avvicinò loro per guardarli meglio, le creature ultraterrene piangevano afflitte.  
Il suo cuore sussultò e dovette arrendersi all’evidenza; non aveva nemmeno modo di riconoscere il suo cadavere.

Decise di tornare nell’unico posto dove era stato davvero felice, dove entrambi, lui e Gemin, custodivano ricordi speciali: l’ansa del fiume dove si erano abbracciati per la prima volta.  
Era tornato a Carnutes, attraversando la piazza cittadina ignorò gli sguardi di persone sospettose, probabilmente perché erano girate chissà quali voci per merito del maestro di Gemin, il quale gli stava urlando qualcosa in mezzo alla folla, ma questa tuttavia lo trattenne da parte per impedirgli di avventarsi su quella ‘cosa’ che gli aveva sottratto il suo piccolo prediletto.  
Non gli interessavano le urla e le prediche di un vecchio.  
Ignorò tutti loro e camminò a testa alta, senza vedere davvero la strada, ma fiutando il ricordo e l’odore di Gemin e il suo, fino a raggiungere quel luogo pieno di candore del loro primo vero amore.  
Si perse nei ricordi specchiandosi nella superficie dell’acqua, tornarono prepotenti le memorie dei loro stupidi giochi e la caccia.

La strada del ritorno da solo era stata tediosa e solitaria, cosparsa di allucinazioni, come quando al tempio di Epona era crollato fra le sue mura e per giorni interi si era ridotto all’ombra di se stesso, rifiutando di mangiare e bere, preferendo lasciarsi morire.  
In preda al dolore aveva visto stagliarsi controluce fra le colonne del tempio una figura ammanta porgergli la mano, dicendogli di aspettarlo.  
Si era svegliato di soprassalto e aveva trovato un anziano indovino prendersi cura di lui, non avrebbe più stretto a sé Gemin, non lo avrebbe più morsicato affettuosamente o con voglia, non avrebbe più sentito il suo profumo. La sua voce e la risata.  
Non avrebbe più potuto rimproverarlo per i suoi scherzi.  
La vendetta gli aveva sottratto ogni cosa.  
Era un vaso rotto e vuoto.

Tolse le scarpe, camminò nell’acqua bassa a piedi nudi, dopo di che si spogliò abbandonando i vestiti su di un masso. Si buttò in acqua e fece il morto a galla, forse pianse qualche lacrima amara, come quelle che aveva visto l’ultima volta su volto di Gemin.  
Avrebbe dovuto capire che il ragazzo aveva in mente una missione suicida.  
Poteva solo aspettare.

 

 

 

Ed ecco a voi il FINALE ALTERNATIVO:

 

 

 

Era un vaso rotto e vuoto.  
Si tolse le scarpe, camminò nell’acqua bassa a piedi nudi, dopo di che si spogliò abbandonando i vestiti su di un masso. Si buttò in acqua e fece il morto a galla, forse pianse qualche lacrima amara, come quelle che aveva visto l’ultima volta su volto di Gemin.  
Avrebbe dovuto capire che il ragazzo aveva in mente una missione suicida.  
Poteva solo aspettare.  
“Hei~! Ti avevo detto di aspettarmi al tempio di Epona! Perché fai sempre di testa tua?”  
Derek aprì gli occhi di scatto terrorizzato all’idea di avere l’ennesima allucinazione e persino l’olfatto sembrò volerlo ingannare. Deconcentrato andò a fondo annaspando con tutto il corpo, ingoiando parecchia acqua sollevò nuvole di fango e sabbia, ma due mani afferrarono le sue riportandolo velocemente a galla.  
Gemin non poteva certo sentire il cuore del lupo in iperventilazione, ma dal suo volto sconvolto capì che doveva aver rischiato di fargli venire un tracollo emotivo.  
Appoggiò la fronte alla sua tenendolo ancora stretto a sè.  
“Co- Come! Come hai~”  
Balbettò confuso il lupo prendendogli il viso fra le mani, respirando a bocca aperta.  
“Le Salamandre mi hanno protetto durante il propagarsi del fuoco…”  
“Ma… Non ti ho trovato! Ti ho cercato ovunque! OVUNQUE!!!”  
“…Sono creature strane le Salamandre, mi hanno protetto e nascosto, inoltre credo tu non mi abbai trovato per colpa dei fumi che inquinavano l’aria.”  
Lo guardò afflitto, sentendosi disperatamente in colpa per averlo fatto soffrire, si promise che non gli avrebbe mai più fatto prendere un simile spavento.  
“Ero da qualche parte sotto le macerie.”  
Derek pianse silenziosamente tutte le lacrime che aveva sulla spalla dell’altro, incurante del vento che sferzava i loro corpi, tremavano insieme, ma non dal freddo bensì dalla gioia di essersi ritrovati.  
“Ti ho cercato così tanto…”  
Le mani di nuovo l’una nell’altra come un cammino prestabilito, pronti ancora una volta a sorreggersi.  
“Sei vivo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harebell: Fine.   
> un finale sospeso come una trottola che gira e non sai se si fermerà…   
> Dovete sapere che per questa storia avevo in mente tre finali alternativi, due dei quali ANGUST  
> -un incontro al tempio di Epona al confine fra l’allucinazione, il sogno e la morte  
> -il ritorno solitario al lago  
> I due finali alla fine sono riuscita a unirli in un uno, ma a dir la verità sono un’inguaribile romantica!  
> Perciò dopo le note c’è un piccolo extra, un finale alternativo, un happy end per chi non riuscisse ad accettare fino in fondo il finale che ho scelto, perché la vocina dentro di me ama questo finale triste, ma la stessa vocina è una DANNATA inguaribile romantica e tutti dovrebbero avere una possibilità in più per essere felici.  
> Anche se sono personaggi inventati ^^
> 
> Note: 
> 
>  Il fiuto dei lupi è qualcosa di incredibile. Possono sentire prede a kilometri di distanze e pedinarle per intere ore senza avvertire mai la stanchezza. Inoltre possono memorizzare gli odori riuscendo a catalogarli per poterli distinguere in seguito.  
> I lupi hanno solo un compagno o compagna per tutta la vita, è raro che in caso di morte del ‘coniuge’ne cerchino un altro, al massimo è stato accertato che i rari casi cercano un membro del branco che abbia un legame di parentela col defunto, come un suo fratello o una sorella. Perché nello stesso branco di lupi ci sono i figli dei due Alpha e i fratelli o le sorelle della coppia, dato che gli unici che si riproducono sono la coppia dominante  
>  Il nord e il sud della Francia presentano siti monolitici non dissimili da quello di Stonehenge in Inghilterra.  
>  I folletti sanno essere molto crudeli e spesso sono colpevoli di rapimento di esseri umani, soprattutto nelle leggende e nelle favole che li vedono come i cattivi di turno. Basti pensare all’Irlanda e alle storie di Sostituti nelle culle, i cosi detti Changeling, oppure le melodie dolcissime che portano l’ignaro ascoltatore a ballare con le fate fino allo sfinimento o la morte. Vi consiglio il libro Fate di Alan Lee e Brian Froud se volete approfondire l’argomento. Tra l’altro sono i miei illustratori preferiti *^*  
>  In tutto il nord Europa dove si è diffuso il credo celtico era opinione comune ritenere che i colli, specialmente con in cima roccaforti in disuso e piante di biancospino, fossero abitati dalle corti fatate. Quindi erano luoghi da evitare, soprattutto di notte, si rischiava di esser rapiti e non poter più tornare a casa.  
>  I corvi sono un altro simbolo della Dea Morrigan, la quale era solita essere rappresentata anche come un corvo che si nutriva dei cadaveri dei guerrieri caduti o dei morti, dato che era anche la Dea della Guerra.   
>  A volte quando un umano tornava dall’isola della giovinezza, cioè Tir na nÓg, o comunque in generale dall’universo fatato, si rendeva conto che in realtà erano PASSATI anni, se non SECOLI, perché lo scorrere del tempo era diverso e di solito dopo la presa di coscienza di ciò i poveretti si disgregavano in polvere.   
>  Il cervo era ovviamente l’animale prediletto di Cernunnus.  
>  Epona era una divinità celtica, inseguito assorbita anche dalla religione romana. Era dispensatrice di fortuna e felicità, oltre che la Dea dei cavalli e dei muli. Uno dei suoi simboli era la cornucopia.  
>  Una donna in guerra è una bestia assetata di sangue  QUESTO è un antico proverbio scozzese scovato in un mio libro XD  
>  Remi è una città del nord della Francia, attualmente dovrebbe corrispondere a Reims.   
> Viromanduii è un altro paese antico, poco più a nord di Remi.  
> Il Mosa è un fiume che scorre da quelle parti.  
> In origine il paese che avevo scelto si chiamava Lampeter XD Ma si trovava in Galles… Non mi andava di sballare la geografia nazionale per fini puramente estetici XD Che già un po’ ho rimaneggiato per la fic XD  
>  Le Salamandre sono i corrispettivi delle Silfidi, cioè spiriti elementali del fuoco. Sono di carattere simpatico e bellicoso. Molto pericolosi se se ne perde il controllo.   
>  Per l’incantesimo pronunciato da Stiles mi sono ispirata alle formule usate dalla giovane strega Shilke di Berserk, un manga di Kentaro Miura.   
> Mi piace il suo stile onirico e volevo proporlo anche nella mia storia. 
> 
> Le informazioni vengono da Wiki e libri vari in mio possesso.  
> Si, sono contenta. MOLTO SODDISFATTA, ma soprattutto FELICE.  
> Questa fic è stato anche per me un viaggio. Mi ha messo alla prova più di quanto immaginassi.  
> Dedicata come sempre a Clor.  
> ♥
> 
>  
> 
> Alla prossima sperando di aver condiviso con voi qualcosa di bello  
> un bacio.


End file.
